Ojamajo: The Fusion Incident
by Kadaj5
Summary: Using a powerful new weapon, Majo Isabelle has succeeded in taking over all worlds except Ningen Kai. Now the only hope left lies in the Ojamajos and their Shadows joining forces. Can these unlikely allies hold together and stop Majo Isabelle? Rated for violence and coarse language later on. Please R&R. Full description is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to Ojamajo: The Verz Incident. Be warned as it's rather dark in nature. Coarse language and disturbing scenes abound.**

* * *

-Is this the end?-

* * *

_**In Kage Kai…**_

* * *

"And that is why I'm NEVER being friends with Hana!" Shadow Hana stammered. She was surrounded by her fellow Shadow Ojamajos: Shadow Doremi, Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Pop, Shadow Onpu, and Shadow Momoko. "I swear!"

"Shadow Hana-chan," Shadow Aiko spoke up, "Black Queen-sama saw you smile at Light Hana those weeks ago."

"Demo-!"

"Shadow Hana-chan," began Shadow Onpu, "You might want to explain yourself before we pound it out of you."

"Don't you think that's being a little harsh?" Shadow Momoko asked.

"About as harsh as stabbing a pincushion," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

"Alright, I'll explain!" Shadow Hana huffed, "I-"

"_Shadow Ojamajos!_" came the distinct telepathic call of Black Queen, "_Front and center!_"

"Hai, Black Queen-sama!" The Shadow Ojamajos obeyed.

In moments, they were in Black Queen's chamber and taking their respective seats. Evil Rin and Shadow Amelia took their places by the tyrant's side. Black Queen rose from her throne; her eyes angrily glowed red from underneath her veil.

"I suppose you all know why I've called you all here?" Black Queen asked. She then shot a glare at Shadow Hana. "I believe you would know most of all, correct?"

Shadow Hana gulped. "H-hai, Black Queen-sama!"

"It has come to my attention that you, Shadow Hana, have been secretly being friends with your light half." Black Queen continued to glare at the blonde-haired Shadow. "Care to elaborate?"

Shadow Hana was sweating with anxiety. She knew good and well what would happen if she ever told the truth and what would happen if she was caught in a lie. "Forgive me, Black Queen-sama! Onegai shimasu!" Shadow Hana pleaded, "I can explain why!"

"Then do tell." Black Queen glanced to Evil Rin, who was sharpening her signature diamond-infused dagger. "I could use an _enjoyable_ story."

Shadow Hana took a deep breath. Her fellow shadow Ojamajos looked at her with a mix of anxiety and ridicule. "I was forced to grow a heart against my will." Shadow Hana shivered. "That thing that Kada left me against when I went into Ningen Kai once. It probed my mind! It was like a star but it was too bright!"

"I think I've heard enough," Black Queen scoffed.

"Black Queen-sama!" Shadow Doremi spoke up ,"Let us use Shadow Stage to if Shadow Hana-chan's telling the truth!"

"This coming from the Shadow who is affiliated with that traitor Skaj?" Black Queen sneered, "I hardly see any reason why."

"Just give us a chance, Black Queen!" Shadow Pop pleaded, "If we don't find anything, then you can do what you want with Shadow Hana-chan."

Shadow Hana jumped at that statement.

"Is that so? Very well." Black Queen gave a semi-approving nod. "Dismissed!"

"Hai!" The Shadow Ojamajos said in unison. They quickly went off back to their main room in the Castle.

Black Queen turned to her most loyal minions. "I don't suppose either of you want to make any of them suffer for any treachery, do you?"

Evil Rin flashed her trademark smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Shadow Amelia licked her claws as though they were swords. "With pleasure!"

Black Queen smiled somewhat under her veil. "How goes the search for Kada and Skaj?"

Evil Rin and S.A. looked at each other. Finally, Evil Rin spoke up. "Still cold, Black Queen-sama."

"We've looked everywhere," S.A. added, "It's like they both just vanished."

"Maybe they did," Black Queen replied. She then closed her eyes. "We also have to remember one thing: Shadow Tourbillon is in league with him. And if we ever do discover their whereabouts, then she will most likely be there too." Black Queen's eye shot open. "And she has all of her magic back, so it'll take our combined might just to subdue her. And I've got the feeling that Kada is planning something for all worlds. Something that I don't like."

"In which case, we'll have to be careful when we do find him," Evil Rin replied reassuringly, "I'm not about to let him have his way. It would be a shame if we allowed him to threaten our plans."

"Oh, that truly would be quite the shame, you three," came a voice that the trio of Shadows knew all too well. The source walked right in to Black Queen's throne room, carrying a long spear-like device as it did. "How long has it been, Reina del Mundo de las Sombras?"

"Ah," Black Queen dryly greeted, "What brings you to my not-so-humble Castle?"

* * *

_**With the Shadow Ojamajos…**_

* * *

"Alright," Shadow Doremi began, "Let's hope this works…for Shadow Hana-chan's sake!"

And with that, all of them gathered energy into their porons with Shadow Hana gathering it into her gloves. They were almost ready when they were interrupted by a trio of screams.

"That sounded like Black Queen-sama, Evil Erin-san, and Shadow Amelia-san!" Shadow Onpu spoke up with a bit of concern.

"I'll get into contact!" Shadow Hazuki nearly shouted. Her eyes suddenly went wide and she clutched her head in pain. "N-nani yo!"

"Eh? Wh-what's going on?" Shadow Aiko asked.

"It's weird." Shadow Hazuki shook her head to get rid of her sudden dizzy spell. "When I tried to get into contact with Black Queen…"

"Hai? And?"

"I didn't just get her voice."

"Maybe you-?" Shadow Doremi began.

"No! That's not it!" Shadow Hazuki continued, "I got all three of their voices! And it was like they were-!" Shadow Hazuki didn't get a chance to finish when an explosion rocked the Castle. "W-what was that?"

"We're being attacked," deadpanned Shadow Onpu, "That's what it is!"

All of the Shadow Ojamajos rushed out of the room and took care down the now rubble-strewn halls.

"You weren't kidding," quipped Shadow Aiko.

"Minna! Look!" Shadow Hana shouted. She was staring out the window with her eyes wide open in horror.

The others followed Shadow Hana's lead and were aghast as to the sight: All over the place, Shadows were seen running for their lives as massive machines rampaged across the barren land. Many of them were scooping up the Shadows with obviously Shadow-proof material and magic. The others were just blasting everything in their paths.

"W-what's going on here! ?" Shadow Doremi half demanded, half pleaded, "Why is this happening? !"

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around and find out!" Shadow Onpu replied.

"If you want to run, then count me in!" Shadow Pop shouted.

"We ALL want to run," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "So let's get off our lazy butts and get out of here!"

"But what about Black Queen-sama, Evil Rin-san, and Shadow Amelia-san?" Shadow Hana asked, "Shouldn't we-?"

"No! I think whoever's doing this has already got them. We're getting out of here ourselves!"

"Then join in already!" Shadow Aiko shouted. Shadow Hazuki and Shadow Hana gasped and quickly pooled their magic with the others.

"_**SHADOW STAGE!**_" all seven of them shouted, "_**GET US OUT OF HERE AND SOMEWHERE SAFE!**_"

* * *

_**At the Mahou-Dou…**_

* * *

"Demo ne, minna-san!" Doremi complained, "It just has to work!"

"Gomen ne, Doremi-chan," Aiko replied, "But you know how easily _he_ escapes notice!"

"Such a plan would too easily leave holes," Onpu explained.

The group had been discussing how they were going to go after their relatively new half-threat Kada and his followers. Doremi's plan had been about luring Kada out and simply talking to him and try to convince him to stop being the way he is.

"You saw what's he's capable of, Doremi-chan," Momoko worriedly replied, "We can't try that on the off chance that he'll simply brush s off!"

"Or worse," added Pop.

"Demo ne, minna!" Doremi continued.

"Doremi-chan, onegai shimasu!" Hazuki pleaded, "What if he does? What if he does try to hurt us? We saw first-hand what's he's willing to do just to our Shadows!"

Doremi frowned. "Gomennasai, minna. I…I didn't know what came over me."

"Don't' feel bad, Mama!" Hana assured, "We all mess up! You mess up! Momo-mama messes up! Even Onpu-mama messes up!"

"Thank you for pointing that out," Onpu replied, sweat-dropping.

"You might want to remember this in the future, Doremi-chan," Majo Rika warned.

"I'll keep that in mind." Doremi puffed up her cheeks. "Fuu, Fuunu, FUU!"

Just then, Majorin entered the shop. "Minna! Jou-sama summons you!" Majorin said urgently. "Something's happened!"

"We'll be right there!" Doremi replied.

It may have been the middle of the day, but the moon was smiling down. It didn't take long for the group to go through the now-open portal from Ningen Kai to Majo Kai.

* * *

_**In Majo Kai…**_

* * *

On their way to the Castle, the Ojamajos saw a dark area in the distance. Smoke was rising from that area, causing worry for the Ojamajos. Majorin ushered them along and they reached to Castle.

"Everyone," Jou-sama began. She was flanked by her right hand woman and lover Majorin and her daughter figure Megan. By Majorin's side was her partner Captain Amelia. Lining the sides of the throne room were the Elder Witches. "I have called you all here on a matter of severe urgency. Majorin, if you will?"

"Hai, Jou-sama," Majorin nodded, "Recently, Kage Kai has fallen to someone of unknown origin and power."

"Eh?" The Ojamajos burst out in surprise.

"Demo, the Shadows are formidable," Hazuki, "How can something like this happen?"

"Should we even care what becomes of them?" Aiko retorted, "They've tried so many times in the past to kill us and take control over all worlds."

"And they even succeeded in pulling off the former at least once," Onpu added.

"Onpu-chan, Ai-chan, Hazuki-chan." Jou-sama shook her head. "Whoever conquered the Shadows poses a threat to us as well." Jou-sama looked into the distance. "You need to realize just how dangerous this crisis is."

"Demo ne," Momoko replied, "How did the Shadows even lose to begin with?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," Majo Heart replied gravely, "You saw on the way, didn't you?"

"The smoky area?" Hana guessed, "We saw it. We all did. What's going on there?"

"I've already scanned it," Jou-sama replied, "There seems to be some kind of rift bridging Majo Kai with Kage Kai."

"Then wouldn't that-!" Doremi began, panicked.

"I'm afraid so, Doremi-chan," Majo Don replied, "So far, no Shadows have flooded in." Majo Don glanced worriedly at Majo Miller. "But with what's been going on there, either they or their conquerors will be coming in."

"Jou-sama!" shouted a guard as she ran in, "Trouble! Something has emerged from the rift!"

"Speak of the devil!" Majo Don retorted.

"Do you have any information regarding what emerged?" Majo Heart inquired.

"All I know is that it's some kind of giant machine with a resistance to magic," The guard replied.

Jou-sama turned to Majorin and then to Megan. She then called her Keyblade. "Majorin! Meg-chan!" Jou-sama then turned to Amelia. "Will you help us?"

"As always, your highness," Amelia replied.

"Let's see if I have this down," Majorin said to herself. She concentrated. A moment later, Majorin's Keyblade, Affectionate Loyalty, appeared in her own hands. "Arigatou, Jou-sama."

Megan did the same with her Yin-Yang Keyblade. "You're lessons have really paid off, Jou-sama!"

Amelia drew her cutlass and pistol. "I hope will I can do a lot with these, your majesty."

"I know you'll do fine, Amelia-chan," Majorin replied, "For now, we have to deal with the immediate threat."

"I know."

"Minna," Jou-sama said the the Ojamajos and the Elder Witches, "I would like for you all to stay here."

"We understand, Jou-sama," Majo Heart replied.

Jou-sama nodded. "You three. Let's go!"

"Hai!" Megan and Majorin replied in unison.

"Right!" Amelia replied.

And with that, Jou-sama, Majorin, Amelia, and Megan left to confront whatever it was that had emerged from the rift.

"Good luck," wished Doremi.

"Mama?" Hana asked, "Maybe we should go too?"

"Hana-chan!" Aiko replied, "You heard what Jou-sama said!"

"But what if they can't-"

"Better safe than sorry," added Pop.

"But what if Jou-sama, Majorin-san, Nekomimi-sama, and Megan Onee-chan get killed?"

Majo Heart turned towards the others. "Jou-sama only wishes us to be safe." Majo Heart turned towards her fellow Elders. They nodded. "We can keep track of them via magic."

"That'll be fine," Aiko replied.

The Elders pooled their magic together, creating a sphere that showed Jou-sama and Co. approaching the rift.

* * *

_**At the Rift…**_

* * *

The place was a mess. Houses had been reduced to rubble, paths were full of gaps from where attacks landed or missed their targets, and the once flower-covered landscape had been reduced to a barren wasteland. In the center of it all was a swirling vortex from which portions of Kage Kai could be glimpsed.

Jou-sama stared in shock but clenched her hand around the handle of her Keyblade in resolve. "If this rift grows, then Majo Kai will-" Jou-sama didn't have time to finish when a mecha standing seventy meters tall emerged from the vortex. It immediately took aim with the cannons that were on its hands. "Look out!"

Jou-sama immediately used her magic to teleport herself and Megan out of the way. Majorin did the same with Amelia in tow. They were just in time, for the mecha had just blasted a crater in the ground where they once were. Jou-sama grit her teeth while Majorin fired a beam of magic.

"Majorin!" Jou-sama called as Majorin's beam bounced off the mecha's armor, "Magic won't work on this thing!"

"Gomennasai, Jou-sama!" Majorin called back

"There has to be a way to beat that thing!" Megan shouted as she dodged a fist from the mecha.

"Every foe has a weakness," Amelia shouted, "Find it, and it will fall just like that!" Amelia swiftly dodged another fist from the mecha. She then leapt onto its arm, running up it and onto its shoulder. She then swung down to where there was a thick plate. Amelia held on tight and spotted something gleaming from within it. She drove her blade in between the thin gap in the plate and apparently struck something. "There's something behind the plate!"

"We see!" Jou-sama called back. She snapped her fingers. "I've made your cutlass indestructible! Use it to pry its chest plate apart!"

And Amelia did just that. Inside was a glowing sphere. Cracks were all around where the tip of Amelia's cutlass landed. She drew her pistol and fired several shots. Amelia then leapt off just as the destabilized core exploded. In an instant, the mecha stopped moving and fell to the ground.

"Nekomimi-sama! You did it!" Megan cheered.

"So that's their weakness," Jou-sama surmised, "They were built to handle magic but not mundane weaponry."

"In any case," Majorin panted, "We could very well have been killed by that thing." Majorin looked back towards the rift. "I'm willing to bet that there are-" Majorin was interrupted by several loud footsteps coming from several blatantly large machines. She turned around and saw them approaching. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not, Lady Rin!" Amelia replied.

"This is bad," Jou-sama surmised in fear, "We were nearly killed by one, and an entire army has already passed through."

"There has to be a way out of this!" Megan pressed, "There has to be a way to beat them all!"

"Minna!" called a familiar voice. The source, Doremi, descended with her fellow Ojamajos. "Jou-sama! Catch!" Doremi threw to her seven familiar gold coins. They just barely dodged several blasts from the mechas. "WAHHHH!"

Jou-sama caught the seven seals. "Doremi-chan-tachi! It's too dangerous!" Jou-sama then looked at the coins she had in hand. _Demo ne, Arigatou…_ "Majorin, Amelia, Meg-chan! To me!" All three complied. "Get ready!"

And with that, Jou-sama transformed into her Super Witch Form. This was followed by a burst that allowed Majorin and Megan to assume their own Super Witch Forms. Amelia was able to gather some of the energy too but couldn't gain a super form. Instead, Amelia was surrounded by a navy-blue aura.

By then, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Onpu, Momoko, and Hana had all been captured by the mechas and placed into a compartment below the core.

"I don't think so!" Jou-sama shouted. She flew straight into the one with the Ojamajos and, with the power of the seals enhancing her strength, sliced the top of the compartment right off…and the rest of the upper torso with it. "Take this! Queen's Starburst!" And with that, she rammed her Keyblade into the mecha's core, destroying it.

"And now it's my turn!" Majorin shouted. She flew straight into another mecha and effortlessly sliced it down the middle, core and all.

"Time to show these machines what an agile Captain can do when fighting with the powers of the Seals!" Amelia said with some level of enthusiasm. She levitated quickly towards the nearest mecha and sliced multiple times with her cutlass, severing the thing's arm…and leg…and head…and finally, half of its core, bringing it to its knees.

"I've had one chance after another to use this power, but I passed it up!" Megan shouted, "Demo, there is no way I'm EVER passing this up!" Megan split her Keyblade into two and flew right for another mecha, slicing it thrice over with each of her Keyblades, scrapping it.

By this time, it was three Super Witches and a Semi-Super Captain verses the seven remaining mechas. The mechas retaliated by blasting them with their beams and striking with their fists, but the power coursing through them rendered it all useless. One by one, they fell until they were all accounted for. The Ojamajos could only look on in shock and joy as the fight went on.

When the fight ended, Jou-sama descended towards the Ojamajos with a look of disappointment. "Your actions may have saved us from capture," Jou-sama said, "But you also endangered yourselves. Such recklessness should never be attempted lightly!"

Doremi gave an apologetic look to the Queen. "Gomennasai, Jou-sama. Demo ne, we saw how the fight was going and then saw the mechas coming to you. We had to do this!"

"I understand, Doremi-chan. But what if one of those machines had caught the Seals instead?"

"We know, Jou-sama," Onpu replied, "We knew the risks. But it was either that or let you get captured."

"We didn't want that," Hana added.

"I agree with Doremi-chan on this," Megan interjected, "But I also have to agree with Jou-sama too."

"We understand," Aiko reminded, "What we did was reckless, but we really had no choice!"

"Arguing about this won't solve anything!" Amelia interjected, "What we need to do is defeat whomever is threatening us all!"

Jou-sama gave some thought. "You're right, Amelia. And with us all empowered like this, now is the time to stop this before it gets any worse!"

Majorin turned towards the Ojamajos. "We'll seal the rift when we pass through."

"Alright then, good luck," Onpu replied.

"Minna," Jou-sama addressed, "Iku yo!"

"Right!" Megan, Amelia, and Majorin replied. The quartet vanished through the rift. A few moments later, the rift closed.

The Ojamajos were about to head back when they saw something move about in the shadows. ONup went to check it out.

"We won't hurt you," Onpu said reassuringly, "So please come out?"

"Never thought I'd hear you tell us that," retorted a voice that sounded just like Onpu. Onpu took a step back when the source revealed itself to be Shadow Onpu. "You look surprised."

Following Shadow Onpu were her fellow Shadow Ojamajos, Shadow Doremi, Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, Shadow Pop, Shadow Momoko, and Shadow Hana.

"If you want a fight," Aiko said, cracking her knuckles, "Then it's-"

"We just got done fleeing Kage Kai," Shadow Aiko replied condescendingly, "Why would we be interested in fighting now?"

"The same reason you usually fight us," Aiko retorted.

"We can you assure you this time," Shadow Doremi smirked, "We don't want a fight this time."

"The last time you said that, you nearly killed us when our guard was down," Onpu spat, "We're not falling for it this time!"

"Touche," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "If you want to fight, then we're game!"

"Minna!" Hazuki, Hana and Shadow Hana ALL interjected. Hazuki and Hana faced their fellow Ojamajos while Shadow did the same to her fellow Shadows. "We don't have to fight! Can't we just get along?"

"Hana-chan!" Doremi spoke out.

"Shadow Hana-chan!" Shadow Doremi burst out.

"What are you two doing?!" both Doremi and Shadow Doremi shouted. The two then looked at each other and turned their heads away in disgust.

"Evidently, Shadow Hana still hasn't done anything about that heart she grew," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

"See! Hana-chan told you!" Hana said to the other Ojamajos, "Shadow Hana-chan HAS grown a heart!"

"T-then there really is hope for her?" Hazuki peeped.

"Enough of this!" Shadow Onpu shouted, "We didn't flee Kage Kai to pick a fight! We fled because SOMEONE took it over!"

"Well, Jou-sama, Majorin, Amelia, and Meg-chan have already left to do something about it," Onpu replied, "They're in Super Form, so it'll be over soon."

"I doubt it," Shadow Momoko replied, "Whoever took over Kage Kai also defeated Black Queen-sama, Evil Rin, and S.A. with no problem."

"Shadow Hazuki tried to get in contact with them," Shadow Hana added, "She mentioned something about the attempt."

"Like?" Momoko asked.

"We keep to ourselves when dealing with Light Beings," Shadow Hazuki rebuked, "Nothing for you to know."

"And what if Jou-sama-tachi fail?!" Aiko blurted, "What will happen to Majo Kai? What will happen to you?!"

The Shadow Ojamajos looked at one another and then back at their Light Halves. They then looked back to where the rift once was before again looking at each other.

"Well?" Aiko ushered.

"Don't rush!" Shadow Aiko demanded back.

"You're stalling," Onpu pointed out.

"Ok! Ok!" Shadow Hana blurted out, "We just tried to get in contact with Black Queen-sama!"

"Shadow Hana-!" Shadow Doremi scolded in shock.

"All we got was some kind of jumbled mess that sounded like Black Queen-sama's, Evil Rin's, and S.A.'s-"

"Shadow Hana-!" Shadow Onpu scolded.

"-voices," Shadow Hana continued, "I have no idea how! None of us do!"

"SHADOW HANA!" Shadow Pop shouted, "That was supposed to be secret from THEM!"

"Well-!"

"It doesn't matter now," Onpu said, "Whatever you're saying, it now sounds like whoever conquered your world is more dangerous than previously thought." Onpu looked towards her Shadow. "I call a truce until this is over."

"You can't be serious," Shadow Onpu retorted.

"I agree with the truce!" Hana shouted.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Shadow Hana added, "I agree too."

"I hate the idea," Aiko stated, "But if Jou-sama-tachi can't handle it even with Super Form, then I'm all for it!"

"Count me in!" Momoko said with enthusiasm but remained on guard.

Pop sighed. "The more we have, the better our chances. I'm in too."

Doremi looked at her fellow Ojamajos. "I hope we all know what we're doing."

"Looks like we've been outvoted," Shadow Pop pointed out.

"Fine," Shadow Doremi said with noticeable contempt, "Until this is all over."

The Ojamajos reluctantly shook hands with their respective Shadows. The only exceptions were Hana and her Shadow, who seemed rather enthused to be in an alliance.

"Just because we're teaming up doesn't mean we have to trust you," Doremi warned.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Shadow Doremi sneered.

"Are you afraid, Hazuki?" Shadow Hazuki mocked.

"I stopped being afraid of you a long time ago," Hazuki replied.

"So, ya think we'll just forgive ya for what you've done in the past?" Aiko falsely asked.

"Not really," Shadow Aiko retorted.

"Maybe our time working together will show you just what we're made of," Pop suggested.

"Or prove how much of a liability to us you really are," Shadow Pop sneered.

"I hope you will actually come to accept us better than usual after this is over," Onpu said hopefully.

"Fat chance," Shadow Onpu denied.

"We'll show whoever wants to take over the universe that we don't like them doing that!" Momoko shouted.

"Right after shoving a lot of pork done their throats," Shadow Momoko deadpanned.

Hana and Shadow Hana didn't say a word. Hana just smiled as she shook her Shadow's hand. Shadow Hana, on the other hand, strained to keep the fact that she was enjoying the alliance from the others. She was again attracting angry looks from her fellow Shadow Ojamajos.

"Nani?" Shadow Hana griped, "One of us has to at least accept the alliance!"

"I swear, Shadow Hana," Shadow Onpu fumed, "You act more and more like Light Hana every day!" Shadow Onpu shot a warning glare at Shadow Hana. "You better have something bad planned for Light Hana by the time this is all over!"

"And if she so much as carries it out," Aiko said through her teeth, "Then none of us will hold back!"

"Just what we like to hear," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "Counter threats on your part!"

Both sides glared at one another for a while. It all ended when Hana and Shadow Hana faced their respective teams.

"Minna!" Hana called, "Can't we go now?"

"Girls, please!" Shadow Hana pleaded, "We can save the anger for whoever's behind the attack!"

Both sides sighed.

"Alright," Doremi began, "But we'll be keeping an eye on you."

"Hmph!" grunted Shadow Doremi, "Wouldn't expect anything less from you!" She then faced the other Ojamjaos. "We'll meet you in Kage Kai."

At once, both sides readied their magic.

"Pirika Pirilala Nobiyakani!" Doremi chanted.

"Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted.

"Pameruku Laluku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted.

"Pipitto Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted.

"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" Hana chanted.

"Magical Stage!" all seven shouted, "Take us to Kage Kai!"

And with that, the massive jewel that was their current representation of Magical Stage came down and allowed the magic to engulf them. They vanished on the spot. At the same time, the Shadow Ojamajos went back to their hideout and used the shadows there to follow them.

* * *

_**In Kage Kai…**_

* * *

"Oh my god!" Momoko half-shouted.

The landscape was a mess. Before, it looked like a barren wasteland. Now it was blasted, heavily cratered, and littered with the rubble of numerous buildings. In the distance, more mechas could be seen.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Whoever took over this place made sure it was a hostile takeover," Onpu remarked.

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Shadow Onpu deadpanned as she and her fellow Shadow Ojamajos emerged, "The blasted land or the lack of people?"

"Guys, guys!" Hana interjected, "Can't we just get along for now?"

"Hai!" Shadow Hana happily replied.

"NO!" everyone else angrily replied.

"You're no fun," Hana pouted.

"Let's just go before I start pulling my hair out!" griped Shadow Doremi.

And with that, they started down the ruined path, taking care not to be spotted by mechas, which they noticed seemed to be bigger and more heavily armored than the ones Jou-sama and Co. fought in Majo Kai. They also noticed many of them had been reduced to piles of scrap.

"Jou-sama-tachi really did a number on them," Hazuki guessed.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Shadow Hazuki retorted.

"Just keep moving," Onpu whispered, "We don't want to get spotted."

"Thanks for-" Shadow Onpu deadpanned, but was interrupted by Doremi and Aiko shushing her. "Primadona."

The group of fourteen stealthily made their way towards the castle. In the distance, they could see bright flashes of silver, red-violet, navy-blue, and white/black. They all just assumed that those were Jou-sama, Majorin, Amelia, and Megan destroying mechas by the dozen.

It wasn't long before they had made it. The Castle itself showed considerable damage but seemed to be in the process of being rebuilt…with a clearly different look and with very mechanical-looking areas. The doors had been changed from their usual pattern to having what appeared to be a spear-like object wielded by a cloaked figure.

"Vain much?" Shadow Pop snorted.

"I'll say," Shadow Momoko agreed.

"How do we get in?" Doremi asked, "They wouldn't just-"

Shadow Doremi simply walked up to the door and pushed it open. "You were saying?" Shadow Doremi shot her light half a smug sneer.

"Hmph!" Doremi puffed up her cheeks. "Fuu, Fuunu, FUU!"

"Let's just go!" Shadow Aiko shouted in frustration.

Once all of them were in, the doors slammed shut behind them.

"EH?!" Shadow Doremi shouted.

"You were saying?" Doremi mockingly echoed.

"Urusai!"

A verbal assault would've erupted then and there. Fortunately, a glow from underneath caught everyone's attention. It was a massive glyph, and it radiated magic. Suddenly, everyone was forcibly teleported to another art of the Castle.

* * *

_**In an unspecified location in the Castle…**_

* * *

"W-what was that?" Shadow Doremi asked as she came to.

"It was a trap," Onpu pointed out, "And we fell for it!"

"And you brujas certainly did!" mocked a voice the Ojamajos knew all too well, "SOO nice to see you again!" The source revealed itself to be the spear-wielding cloaked figure they saw engraved on the doors. She lifted her hood and showed her face. "Now don't tell me you don't know who I am!"

"Majo Isabelle!?" Doremi shouted in surprise, "Y-you're behind all of this!?"

"How on Earth did she manage this?!" Onpu shouted in disbelief.

"Oh, yes," Majo Isabelle sneered, "I'm behind all of this alright." Majo Isabelle turned towards the Shadows. "And I have to admit…This was all just too easy!"

"Fukanou!" Shadow Doremi yelled, "Black Queen-sama would never be beaten so easily by-" Shadow Doremi was interrupted by an angry snarl coming from below. It sounded like Black Queen's, Evil Rin's and S.A.'s voices at the same time. "What. Did. You. DO?!"

Majo Isabelle snickered. "I just tested my new weapon on them," she snickered as she held up her spear, "A lovely device I call the Lanza de la Fusión!" Majo Isabelle licked the sharp end. "It does what the name implies!"

"Whatever you're planning, Majo Isabelle," Doremi declared, "We most certainly won't let you get away with it!"

"I'm afraid I already have," Majo Isabelle replied, "Especially since even your combined might is no match for me!"

"Considering there's fourteen of us and only one of you," Aiko deadpanned, "That's some talk ya got there."

"You forget my machines." As if on cue, several smaller versions of the mechas outside dropped down from the ceiling, quickly grabbing and pinning the Ojamajos and Shadow Ojamajos. "Don't bother using magic. Why do you think they're magic-proof anyway?"

The group could only glare in anger towards the Spanish Witch.

"Oh well," Majo Isabelle chuckled, "I always did want to see what my device can do to little girls!"

Just then, an entire chunk of the ceiling was blown apart. Descending from the hole were none other than Jou-sama, Majorin, Amelia, and Megan.

"Majo Isabelle!" Jou-sama called, "So you're the one behind this! Surrender now or you will feel our wrath!"

Majo Isabelle didn't even bat an eye. She simply fired four beams from her Lanza de las Fusion at them. In an instant, Jou-sama, Majorin, Amelia, and Megan found themselves falling onto the floor, completely reverted to their normal forms while the Seven Seals fell in between them and Majo Isabelle. Small mechas appeared, grabbed the Seals, and restrained the quartet with horrifying speed and efficiency.

"Ah, Reina! Bruja Rin! Amelia!" Majo Isabelle sneered. "Megan! So good of you all to drop by!"

"Fukanou!" Jou-sama said in shock, "How did-!"

"My new weapon wouldn't be a true weapon of fusion if it didn't have the power to combine and split things, now would it?" Majo Isabelle licked the sharp edge of the Spear again. "Your Super Witch forms require you to combine your powers with those of the Seven Seals in order to boost you to incredible levels. My Spear can null such combinations and then some while making others possible." Majo Isabelle sneered again. "And now I have you all right where I want you. This world is mine. Bruja del Mundo and the wizard world will soon follow, and then the Human World will top it all off!

"It was all a matter of what to do," Majo Isabelle went on, "After you two-" Majo Isabelle pointed at Majorin and Amelia. "-raided my lair, it gave the impression that I was no longer the threat I once was. I took advantage of that, taking my time and plotting! And the fruits of my scheme have even made my ultimate goal possible!

"As such, I could never have asked for a more perfect victory!" Majo Isabelle burst into evil laughter. Now, who would like to be first in my experiment?"

Majorin glared at Majo Isabelle. Those last words stung her like a thousand needles as the memories associated with them came flooding back. She opened her mouth to speak out against the evil witch, but Jou-sama spoke first.

"You're insane!" Jou-sama rebuked, "Your rule will be hated and feared, and there will be no end to the assassination attempts! You will be destroyed by the very goal you sought to obtain and you will suffer a cruel death from those you've hurt!"

"My my, someone who doesn't know how to shut her mouth!" Majo Isabelle sneered, "I suppose you will be the first volunteer?" Majo Isabelle didn't wait for a response. She fired another beam from her Spear directly at Jou-sama and the mecha restraining her. "Adios, Reina! Hola, slave!"

"Jou-sama!" Majorin and Megan called out.

"Your majesty!" Amelia called out.

"Jou-sama!" the Ojamajos called.

Jou-sama closed her eyes in the face of the inevitable. There was a brilliant flash. Majorin, Amelia, Megan, the Ojamajos and Shadow Hana stared in abject horror. The Shadow Ojamajos not named Shadow Hana simply stared in surprise. When the light faded, everyone gasped in horror. Jou-sama had been merged with the very machine that was holding her down. She wasn't moving.

"Shall I choose who goes next?" Majo Isabelle mockingly asked, "Or shall I just go all in?" Majo Isabelle didn't wait for an answer; she simply fired three more beams, repeating to Majorin, Amelia, and Megan what she did to Jou-sama. "I'll get to reprogramming them later. For now, I have more to make!"

"You won't get the chance," Shadow Onpu snorted, "Not with us! Minna! NOW!"

Suddenly, the Shadow Ojamajos teleported outside of the mecha's grip and proceeded to smash them one by one. By the time Majo Isabelle recovered from the shock, the seven mechas that held the Shadow Ojamajos were destroyed and Shadow Hana was working on freeing Hana.

"Oh, so you want to play dirty, don't you?" Majo Isabelle angrily sneered, "Two can pay at that game!"

"Bring it!" Shadow Doremi challenged.

"Don't forget about us!" shouted Doremi as Shadow Hana finished freeing the Ojamajos.

"Seriously, Shadow Hana? !" Shadow Aiko scolded.

"We need all the help we can get!" Shadow Hana shouted in her defense.

"That won't save you whatsoever!" Majo Isabelle yelled as she began firing beams of magic at the group.

The Shadow Ojamajos had an easy time dodging the beams and replied with their own. The Ojamajos used the time afforded by their Shadow's distractions to get off their own attacks, striking Majo Isabelle a number of times. It dragged on for a good while before Majo Isabelle blasted Shadow Doremi to right next to her Light Half. She then began laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny? !" demanded Shadow Doremi.

"Oh, nothing," Majo Isabelle replied, "Just this!"

Majo Isabelle fired a beam from her Spear directly at Doremi and Shadow Doremi. There was another bright flash, and Doremi was thrown to the floor, unconscious. Shadow Doremi was nowhere to be seen.

"Doremi-chan!" Hazuki called.

"Shadow Doremi-chan!" Shadow Onpu called.

"Oh, this is just too easy!" Majo Isabelle laughed, "I've just been toying you throughout the battle. It's time I got serious!"

And with that, Majo Isabelle started shooting more beams from her Spear and spells alike. This time, they were hitting harder and more accurately than before and actually seemed to do damage.

"This is bad!" Onpu shouted, "Minna! We have to get out of here!"

"We can't leave!" Aiko yelled back, "What about Jou-sama-tachi! ?"

"We'll save them eventually!" Momoko called, "But Onpu-chan's right, we can't win this!"

Shadow Hana witnessed Hana get hit by a particularly hard beam of magic. "Light Ojamajos!" Shadow Hana shouted as she dodged another beam, "Get your Magical Stage ready! I'll buy some time!"

"Shadow Hana!" Shadow Hazuki shouted.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Shadow Aiko lamented, "We have no choice but to run! I'll help buy time too!"

"Same here!" Shadow Momoko and Shadow Onpu agreed.

"Looks like we've been outvoted," Shadow Hazuki surmised, "You six better not screw this up!"

"We won't! Paipai Ponpoi Shinyakani!" Hazuki chanted. Shadow Hazuki deflected another beam form Majo Isabelle.

"Pameruku Laluku Takarakani!" Aiko chanted. Shadow Aiko got Shadow Momoko out of the way before a beam from the Spear could connect.

"Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!" Onpu chanted. Shadow Onpu raised a shield to block another beam.

"Peruton Petton Sawayakani!" Momoko chanted. Shadow Momoko glumly blocked a beam form hitting Doremi's unconscious form.

"Pipitto Purito Hogarakani!" Pop chanted. Shadow Pop was struck by a beam and knocked out.

"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" Hana chanted. Shadow Hana grabbed Doremi and took hjer near the Ojamajos.

"Magical Stage!" all six shouted, "Get us, Jou-sama-tachi, and the Shadow Ojamajos out of here!"

"I don't think so!" Majo Isabelle fired a beam from her Spear straight at them.

"How about not?" the Shadow Ojamajos retorted, "_**Shadow Stage!**_"

The combined power of the Shadow Ojamajos split the Spear's beam and went sent Majo Isabelle flying against the wall. She recovered easily but just missed the Ojamajo's spell whisking the thirteen of them away.

Majo Isabelle grit her teeth in seething rage but softened when she gazed at the now-roboticized Jou-sama, Majorin, Amelia, and Megan. She was pleased that they were still standing motionless despite the spell.

The Spanish Witch chuckled. "This is far from a loss on my part. In fact, other than those brats escaping, my victory is complete! For there is now nothing keeping me from dominating the remaining worlds!" Majo Isabelle let out a resounding evil laugh that echoed throughout the halls of her new Castle.

She was interrupted by another angry snarl from below. Majo Isabelle gave an annoyed sigh and snapped her fingers. At once, a panel moved, revealing a set of bars blocking a shallow shaft. Below, a being could be discerned: It had hair that stretched all the way to the floor. Said hair was so black that it seemed to suck in the light but also had bluish streaks going through it. It also had feline claws and wore a veil that did not hide its glowing red eyes.

"Oh, shut up, you three," Majo Isabelle rebuked, "When will you learn that I've already won?" She then turned to the four roboticized Witches and Captain. "You four! One of you be a dear and remind me to install a control unit on this thing!"

* * *

_**In the Human World…**_

* * *

All thirteen girls landed with a massive thump on the floor of the Mahou-dou. Majo Rika flew up and quickly developed a twitch in her eye.

"What. The hell. Are THEY DOING HERE? !" Majo Rika shouted, pointing at the Shadow Ojamajos.

"It's a long story, Majo Rika," Onpu replied.

"A story we've got all day for!" Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

With a sigh, Onpu began telling Majo Rika, Lala, and the other Fairies what happened. The remaining Ojamajos –with the exception of Doremi- and Shadow Ojamajos took turns adding information to the mix until the story was finished. All of them were shocked at the turn of events.

"So you're saying that THAT psychopath just beat Jou-sama and took over Majo Kai? !" Majo Rika fumed.

"Yes," Hazuki confirmed, "Demo ne, we were able to-" Hazuki and the others took a look around but saw no Jou-sama, Majorin, Amelia, or Megan. "EH? !"

"They were fused with magic-proof mechas, remember?" Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "Your spell couldn't have teleported them even you had insane magic."

"Kuso!" Aiko gasped, "That just means Majo Isabelle is free to do what she wants with all four of them!"

"So now what?" Shadow Hana spoke up, "Is this the end?" Shadow Hana began to cry. "Is this the part where we wait for Majo Isabelle's inevitable capture of us?"

Hana went over to her Shadow. "Majo Isabelle won't capture us!" Hana assured. "We'll beat Majo Isabelle even if it's the last thing we do!"

"We'll have her beat long before she gets a chance to invade Ningen Kai," Shadow Aiko reassured.

Hazuki stared out the window. It had begun snowing. "Majo Isabelle has Majo Kai, Kage Kai, and Mahoutsukai Kai under her rule, Jou-sama-tachi are fused with her loyal machines, and you expect us to have her beat by then? !" Hazuki allowed her tears to stream down her face. "How can you be so unrealistic? !"

"…uuuuuggggghhhhhh…" a light groan permeated the air. It came from Doremi!"

"Doremi-chan?" Onpu went over to where Doremi lay. "Doremi-chan?"

"…eh…? Onpu-chan?" Doremi spoke softly. Then, her eyes went wide. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! ?"

"D-Doremi-chan…?"

"I've been-This feels weird!-WHAT'S GOING ON? !-Why is this-!" Doremi struggled and seemed to be fighting…with herself.

"Something's wrong!" Pop shouted, "Onee-chan doesn't act like this!"

"Tell us something we don't know!" Shadow Pop deadpanned.

"Minna!" Onpu called, "She has no shadow!" Onpu pointed it out. And indeed, Doremi cast no shadow whatsoever.

"Eh? !" the others gasped.

"Then does this-?" Shadow Onpu began.

"Take another look!" Majo Rika yelled as she pointed out Doremi's uniform. It looked as though parts of it came from Shadow Doremi's uniform. "Notice anything? !"

"Oh my god!" Momoko half-shouted.

"Please tell us!" Hazuki pleaded, "Which one are you?"

"It's me!-No, it's me!" Doremi shouted back in a voice that sounded like two rolled into one, "Doremi!-Shadow Doremi!"

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Momoko ranted, "Shadow Doremi wasn't killed! She was fused with Doremi-chan!"

"Great!" Shadow Momoko face-palmed, "First Majo Isabelle wins and now we have to deal with-!" She was interrupted by Doremi/Shadow Doremi falling on top of her. "Ow!"

"Mama…" Hana pouted. She then turned to her Shadow and the two nodded their heads. "Mama!"

"Shadow Doremi-chan!" Shadow Hana called.

"Urusai!" Doremi and Shadow Doremi said in unison. They then continued fighting within Doremi's body.

Hana and Shadow grabbed Doremi's arms and each slapped the pink Ojamajo. "Get a grip already!"

"Owwww…" Doremi grunted, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?- Why?"

"We won't beat Majo Isabelle if you two keep fighting like this!" Hana yelled.

"So we suggest you two shut up and deal with sharing a half-Shadow, Half-Light Being body!" Shadow Hana fumed.

"How do I explain that to Okaa-san and Oto-san?" Pop stammered.

Shadow Pop gave an annoyed sigh.

"I believe the real question is," Lala began, "Is what are we going to do with all of you?"

The Shadow Ojamajos shot each other mischievous looks. "Don't worry, we'll be on our best behavior!"

"No," Aiko retorted, "Y'all will be on much better behavior than that!"

"Sheesh! Can't a group have some fun around here?" Shadow Aiko asked.

"Not in these times," Onpu retorted, "Or have you already forgotten what Majo Isabelle's done so far?"

"Fine," Shadow Onpu replied, "If only to long enough to get rid of that witch!"

"In the meantime, we'll be headed back home," Onpu said, "You better not do anything rash tonight."

"We'll make sure of it," Majo Rika assured, "Unfortunately, Doremi-chan will have to stay here."

"Eh?!" Pop exclaimed.

"You said it yourself, Pop-chan. You have to figure something out."

Pop thought for a moment before turning to Doremi's fairy, Dodo. "Dodo?" Pop asked, "Can you help sub for Onee-chan until this is over?"

The small fairy nodded. "Dodo!"

"Arigatou."

"We'll meet back here tomorrow," Onpu instructed, "Until then."

And with that, the Ojamajos and their fairies left the shop, leaving their Shadows, Majo Rika, and Lala. Doremi and Shadow Doremi, meanwhile, had fallen unconscious from their near-constant arguing and verbally assaulting one another. Hana took Doremi's body to her room.

"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" Hana chanted, "Bed come out!" In a poof of smoke, a bed sized for Doremi was brought into existence. But the magic had drained the last of her magic and caused her to revert to normal. Hana ignored it laid Doremi onto the bed. "We'll have you back to normal, Mama. Hana-chan promise."

Hana quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, turning away from Doremi so as to not see the torment she was going through. She cried deeply to herself, going to sleep only when she couldn't do it anymore.

* * *

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N: To sum it all up: Majo Isabelle has control over Majo Kai, Mahoutsukai Kai, Kage Kai, has successfully defeated Jou-sama and Co. and Black Queen and Co., has all of the Seven Seals in her possession, and Doremi has been forcibly merged with her Shadow. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Parts of this chapter are a deliberate mind screw.**

**Questions anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

-Is any of this worth it?-

* * *

_**On the Mahou-Dou roof…**_

* * *

Majo Rika looked over the snow-covered town. It was a full moon that night, but a sad frown had replaced the usual smile. Majo Rika turned to look at it, sighing when her fears were confirmed: Majo Kai had truly fallen to Majo Isabelle along with Mahoutsukai Kai.

A familiar singing snapped her out of her stupor.

"_**I have come to deliver a message to you.~**_" came the melodious voice of Dela.

"What do you want?" Majo Rika grumpily asked, "Come to tell me about Majo Kai falling to that psychopath?"

"That," Dela replied, "And the fact that the resistance isn't going well."

"There's a resistance? !"

"Hai! But with the way things are going, they won't last long."

"Can you save them? Bring them to Ningen Kai?"

"Is there any point? To my knowledge, no one's escaped Majo Isabelle aside from the resistance! Even Jou-sama and her best friends and allies have fallen!" Dela caught her breath. "In fact, Majo Isabelle even had Jou-sama lead the attack!"

Majo Rika took a long breath. "**BAKA!**" Majo Rika shouted, "**YOU COULD'VE BROUGHT SOME OF THEM HERE ANYWAY AND STALL THAT PSYCHOPATH FOR A WHILE!**"

Dela took a step back before regaining her composure. "And then what? ! Wait for Majo Isabelle to invade Ningen Kai and drag us all to those dungeons she's probably set up by now? !"

"**DELA!**" Majo Rika shouted, "If you must know, It wasn't just those in the resistance who escaped; the Ojamajos are right here in Ningen Kai. And they barely escaped from Majo Isabelle herself!"

Dela's eyes went wide. "W-why didn't you say so before?"

"You never asked." Majo Rika gave an annoyed sigh. "Unfortunately, with Hazuki-chan's cynical comment, I'm willing to bet that they ALL were traumatized by what Majo Isabelle did in front of them.

"Even worse, their Shadows are lending a hand…And I'm not willing to trust them."

"I suppose you wouldn't, considering what they tried to do the first time they showed up."

"And Doremi is merged with her Shadow."

"Well, that's certainly-" Dela blinked twice. "**WHAT?!**"

"I found it hard to believe myself, but there they were, sharing a now Half-Light Being, Half-Shadow body. I only hope those two can put aside their differences, get over being fused, stop the damn arguing, and start working towards beating Majo Isabelle."

Dela gave some thought. "If we have to rely on those seven and their Shadows, then fine. I'll try to get as many out of there as I can, but no promises. I'll see you in the morning if I don't get captured."

And with that, Dela vanished in a cloud of purple smoke. Majo Rika looked on in worry and doubt. "Good luck." Then, she sneezed. "**ACHOO**! I better get out of this cold."

* * *

_**Morning at Mahou-Dou…**_

* * *

Hana woke up with drowsiness in her eyes. When her vision cleared, she looked at the bed she had conjured for Doremi. The young Ojamajo-merged-with-her-Shadow was still sleeping soundly, so Hana got up as quietly as she could. She was stopped by her fellow Ojamajos except Pop coming up from the staircase.

"Minna?" Hana whispered, "Can you lend me some energy? I ran out last night giving Doremi-mama a place to sleep!"

"Hai!" they replied. Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko quickly changed and gave the white Ojamajo the energy she requested. She then changed herself. "Arigatou!...but it's not as much as usual."

"There were only four of us giving you energy, Hana-chan," Hazuki explained. The meganekko Ojamajo then looked at her poron and then at everyone else's. "Demo ne, we've run out of energy ourselves!"

"And with that, our chances just fell to almost nil," Onpu said grimly. She was too loud, and Doremi stirred…then woke up with a start.

"EH? !" Doremi called out, "What just-WHO JUST? !- Urusai!-No, you shut up!"

"Mama! Shadow Doremi!" Hana yelled, "Calm down! Onegai!"

"As soon as Shadow Doremi and me aren't fused anymore!" Doremi huffed, "You took the words right out of my mouth, b***h!" Shadow Doremi shouted back.

"YMAERU! ONEGAI! YAMERU!" Hana cried. "Please stop! Please stop fighting with each other!"

Doremi calmed down, but Shadow Doremi kept going. "Hmph! Typical: When things don't go your way, you cry like the baby you are!"

"Take that back!" Doremi shouted.

"No way!"

And with that, Doremi fell onto the floor. The whole thing was as disturbing as it was awkward: A small girl was busy fighting and throwing insults at herself while her daughter-of-sorts and closest friends were watching in horror.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE? !**" Majo Rika shouted as she stormed in. Both Doremi and her Shadow stopped. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you start trying to tear yourself apart! …**AGAIN!**"

"Well excuse me-Gomennasai, Majo Rika!- DON'T INTERRUPT ME!- I'll interrupt you whenever I want!" Doremi bickered.

"Either way, we've got some things to do. Come on down." Majo Rika vanished out of Hana's room.

"But what about breakfast?" Hana sadly asked.

"We'll help you get Doremi-chan down, Hana-chan," Aiko offered.

"Arigatou, Aiko-mama."

* * *

_**In the main part of the Mahou-Dou…**_

* * *

Hana and her mothers had to drag Doremi down the stairs, kicking and screaming and, of course, arguing with the Shadow merged with her. They finally got down and allowed her to stand in a corner.

"Gomennasai, Mama," Hana pouted, "We'll-"

"It'll take far less time if we actually GET TO IT!" Shadow Hazuki angrily deadpanned.

"Urusai, Shadow Hazuki," Aiko spat, "We don't your smart mouth runnin' whenever someone actually comes up with something."

"What we need is for you Light Beings to let US come up with the plan to beat Majo Isabelle!" Shadow Onpu interjected, "You'll only get in the way in the long run."

"Oh yeah?" Momoko retorted, "Why don't you prove it!"

"**ENOUGH! WITH! THE GODDAMN! ARGUING!**" Majo Rika shouted at the top of her lungs, "**I get enough of that from Doremi and Shadow Doremi!**"

"Don't remind me-Hey! It's my body too so- Oh yeah? Why don't you-NOT HAPPENING!" Doremi and Shadow Doremi bickered.

Majo Rika got ready to yell at the fused girl again, but was cut off. "BOTH OF YOU!" Hana cried out, "We can't stop Majo Isabelle if you two keep arguing! Please stop arguing!"

"Why don't YOU try being stuck listening to YOUR Light Half's thoughts 24/7!" Shadow Doremi rebuked.

"Hana doesn't even have a Light Half," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

"Unless you're implying that there's a LIGHT Light Hana," Shadow Pop snorted, "That'll be the day!"

Pop smacked her Shadow on the upside of her head with a frying pan. "You're not clever, Shadow Pop!"

"Oww…~"

"Where the hell did she get a frying pan?" Shadow Aiko asked in annoyance, "And how the HELL can she lift that damn thing! It's huge!"

"We'll just say a witch did it and leave it at that," retorted Pop.

"I.e, you," Shadow Momoko shot.

"Touche."

"Can't we all just get down to business?" Shadow Hana pleaded, "The sooner-"

"WE! F**KING! KNOW!" Shadow Aiko shouted, "We're just not interested right now."

"I'm interested," Hazuki peeped.

"Same here," Onpu added defiantly. Momoko, Aiko, and Pop all nodded in agreement.

"Hana-chan too!" Hana asserted.

"I'm with them," Shadow Hana said, "Gomen ne."

"Outvoted again," Shadow Onpu muttered. _Damn you, Shadow Hana!_ "Fine. Get on with it."

"Wait just a second!" Shadow Pop blurted, "Doremi and Shadow Doremi-"

"Those bickering-obsessed idiots?" Shadow Hazuki retorted, "They don't count."

"Darn!"

"About time." Majo Rika rose up. "Now to start-"

Majo Rika was interrupted by a familiar singing. No sooner than it started did a familiar puff of purple smoke poof into existence. Standing in the middle of it was Dela and several other Witches.

"_**I've come and saved a great few Witches from certain enslavement~!**_" Dela sung.

"Greeaaat! Another useless Witch!" Shadow Hazuki snorted.

"I suppose I'd get such a response from you Shadows," Dela replied. She then turned to Majo Rika. "I did, however, manage to save a few of them!"

One by one, the Witches Dela brought with her stepped forward. The first was Majo Heart, followed by Majo Miller. Majo Toron's unconscious form was dragged out by Majo Sloane and Majo Vanilla.

"Just those five?" Momoko asked.

"It would've been none of us had it not been for Majo Tourbillon," Majo Heart affirmed.

"So then, Majo Tourbillon-?" Hana began sadly.

"She isn't dead," Majo Miller said, "But with how Majo Isabelle is now, it makes little difference."

"But with Majo Toron here," Hazuki began, "It means we can recharge our porons!"

"She was our top priority," Majo Vanilla explained, "When we learned you all had escaped, Majo Toron became the main one we had to rescue since she's the only one who can recharge your porons."

"But what happened?" Pop asked, "Why is she out cold?"

Majo Heart gave a relieved sigh. "It's not serious. She just fainted from the sight of a few hundred of those mechas."

"Figures," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

"So it's just us seven Witches and the Ojamajos and their Shadows, huh?" Majo Rika pondered, "Great. It's already cramped enough here."

"Can't they stay at Majo Ririka's place?" Hazuki peeped.

"That might be possible, but maybe Majo Ririka doesn't-" Suddenly, Majo Rika's eyes went wide. "Wait a minute! If Majo Ririka is still here, then that means any Witches living in the Human World are still free from Majo Isabelle's reign!"

"Traveling there would be like a day from my early years," Majo Sloane reminisced.

"Until Majo Isabelle gets a foothold and takes over," Shadow Momoko muttered, "We can't prepare fast enough to beat her before then and we can't hide like this forever. Either way, we lose."

"Don't say that, Shadow Momo-chan!" Shadow Onpu called out, "We still have a chance!"

"Be reasonable, Shadow Onpu-chan," Shadow Hazuki replied, "How the hell are WE supposed to get THAT kind of planning done in THAT short of a time? !"

"We're just going to have to wing it and hope for the best," Momoko replied.

"Um, minna?" Hazuki peeped, "Where's Doremi-chan?" Hazuki pointed to where Doremi once stood. There was nothing there.

"Minna! There!" Pop called. She pointed to the walkway above the floor. Doremi was there, and she was again arguing with herself. Her stance changed dramatically as Doremi and her Shadow continued to argue and wrestle for control of the body. Finally, she wandered towards the stairs and tumbled down.

"Doremi-chan!" Onpu shouted.

"Mama!" Hana shouted.

"Onee-chan!" Pop shouted.

All three rushed to catch Doremi before she could tumble any further.

"This is all- No, It's yours!" Doremi and Shadow Doremi argued, "This wouldn't have-You started it! No, you started it!"

"Doremi!" Hana shouted.

"Shadow Doremi!" Shadow Hana shouted as she came up.

"Both of you!" Majo Heart yelled. Majo Heart's voice did the trick; Doremi and Shadow Doremi stopped arguing with one another. "Now what's going-"

"I forgot to mention that Doremi and Shadow Doremi have been fused together by Majo Isabelle," Dela sweat-dropped, "Sumimasen!"

Majo Heart sighed. "For goodness sake." The Witch doctor turned back towards Doremi/Shadow Doremi. "As for you two: I'm certain that others have told you how hard it will be to defeat Majo Isabelle if you don't stop arguing, but I'll repeat it for them." Majo Heart took a deep breath; Doremi and Shadow Doremi braced themselves. "**HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW GOD DAMN POINTLESS IT IS TO ARGUE AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? WELL?!**"

"Gomennasai!" Doremi and Shadow Doremi said at the same time, "We'll-Hey!-Shadow Doremi, please-I don't have to make peace with you!-But they're right-I DON'T CARE!-"

"Mama-" Hana said.

"Shadow Doremi-chan," Shadow Hana said.

"Gomennasai," They both said at the same time. They then gave yet another hard slap to Doremi/Shadow Doremi, causing them to reel back.

"OW!" Doremi and Shadow Doremi shouted, "You could've-They did-NO THEY DIDN'T!-They said sorry before doing it-I SURE DIDN'T…didn't…didn't…" Doremi/Shadow Doremi clutched their head and began panting. Then, they both fainted, falling to the floor but were caught by Hana.

"Mama!" Hana shouted.

Majo Heart removed her glove and felt Doremi/Shadow Doremi's forehead. She shook her head. "She has a fever."

"So she's only got a-" Shadow Aiko began.

"No!" Majo Heart turned towards Dela. "You said Doremi was fused with her Shadow. Unfortunately, it seems only their bodies were merged."

"How is that any worse than them being completely fused?" Onpu asked.

"Her body will have the capabilities and needs of both. However, their minds and personalities are still separate; two minds using the same brain is beyond taxing, especially with them arguing like this whenever they're awake.

"At this rate, I fear neither of them have long to live."

The entire room went silent. Hana stared directly at Doremi/Shadow Doremi's unconscious form. "That can't be right," Hana cried, "Mama can't die like this!"

"I'm afraid…I'm afraid Dr. Majo Heart has a point," Onpu reluctantly said, "Two people constantly going at it in one body with neither side truly dominating will cause incredible stress on both."

"The stress would explain the fever," Hazuki added, "All it this means is…is…"

"Is that Doremi-chan's and Shadow Doremi's arguing is going to kill them," Aiko finished, "And when they're gone…"

"We lose," Shadow Momoko muttered glumly, "It's all but guaranteed by now. Light Doremi and Shadow Doremi-chan are dying, Majo Isabelle is going to dominate this world too, and there's nothing we can do to stop it. It's over."

"We can't give up just yet!" Momoko shouted, "There has to be a way to stop Doremi-chan from dying!"

"There is," Majo Heart replied, "But Majo Isabelle has it and is using it to make her goals easier…by a significant margin."

"Maybe if someone goes inside Mama's head, they can figure out what's making them fight?" Hana inquired.

"They're fighting because their natures are too much at odds," Shadow Aiko pointed out.

"Hell of a headache they're suffering." Shadow Hazuki deadpanned.

"Do you realize that if Doremi-chan dies, Shadow Doremi goes with her? !" Aiko shouted, "Don't you even care that Shadow Doremi's dying too? ! She's your friend too, isn't she? !"

"Why do we even need to answer that?" Shadow Onpu snorted.

"Shadow Doremi-chan's been our friend ever since Light Doremi became yours," Shadow Hana explained.

"Shadow Hana-!"

"I get tired of YOU giving away everything," Shadow Aiko snapped at Shadow Hana, "If you so much as-!"

"If we're going to die, then what's the point in stopping her?" Shadow Momoko glumly asked, "It's not like we'll be around to regret it."

"I have to agree with Shadow Momoko on this one, minna," Momoko said, "Just not about the part where we die." Momoko gazed at her Shadow with concern. "Why do you have to be so cynical? You were never this cynical before!"

"Just leave her be," Shadow Onpu said indignantly, "She's been like that since we got her back from Kada."

Momoko looked back at her Shadow with pity. She contemplated asking more on the subject but decided to save it for later.

"Well, Hana-chan's still up for going inside Mama's head!" Hana said with determination.

"Demo ne, Hana-chan," Aiko replied, "You don't know what going into someone else's head might do!"

"Hai!" Hazuki added, "You might even cause irreparable damage!"

"And do you really think Shadow Doremi-chan will 'agree' to make peace with Light Doremi anyway?" Shadow Aiko snorted, "She'd be even less inclined if YOU'RE there too!"

"Which is why I'm going too!" Shadow Hana interjected.

"Shadow Hana-!" Shadow Pop fumed.

"Shadow Doremi-chan might be more willing if I go too. Maybe if she-"

"Forget it," retorted Shadow Hazuki, "We all know that you and Light Hana are trying to get closer together as _friends_ instead of enemies." Shadow Hazuki straightened her glasses, causing them to develop a shine. "Your plan will work about as well as Light Queen's super form did against Majo Isabelle."

"It's still worth a shot!" Hana shouted, "I'm going in!"

"Hana-chan, chotto matte!" Hazuki called.

"Pororin Pyuarin Hanahana Pii!" Hana chanted, "Take me into Doremi-mama's mind!"

And with that, Hana turned into white light and instantly flowed into Doremi/Shadow Doremi. Shadow Hana followed suit, turning into black light with a white outline.

"Too late now…" Aiko lamented.

"I think Hana-chan wanted to prove Shadow Hazuki wrong," Hazuki said.

"In which case, _you_ will be responsible if something happens to her!" Onpu said angrily, glaring at Shadow Hazuki.

Shadow Hazuki shrugged and rolled her eyes. "I only put your so-called daughter and her other mother in a risky situation."

"Dela?" Pop began, "Didn't you mention Majo Tourbillon helping to get you guys out?"

"Hai," Dela replied, "You want to know the story?"

"You can tell us while we wait for Hana-chan and Shadow Hana to come out."

Dela sighed. "Okay. But it was quite amazing what she did though!"

* * *

_**In Doremi's mind…**_

* * *

Doremi was glaring at a being in the distance.

Shadow Doremi was glaring at some in the distance.

Both Light Being and Shadow rushed towards their opponent, striking one another with one blow after furious blow. Both were blown back by their opponent's attacks, dropping a fair distance away. Both got back up and again glared at their foes.

"Why? ! Why do you have to be so damn persistent! ?" Shadow Doremi shouted, "Why not just get out of my life and let ME handle MY body alone? !"

"Because it's my body too!" Doremi shouted back, "I'm not going to let you take my life just so could have yours back!"

"Save it, Light Doremi!" The angry Shadow clenched her teeth. "I didn't ask to be merged with you! I NEVER wanted to be merged with you and-and your goddamn steak obsession!"

"Shadow Doremi-"

"URUSAI! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT WE'RE FUSED!"

"Shadow Doremi-!"

"Don't interrupt me!"

"Demo ne, Shadow Doremi-!"

"URUSAI! URUSAI! URUSAI! **ƯŖ̛͠Ư̷̶SAI͝!͜ ̸ÚRU҉̡̀SA̷Í͟!́͟**"

Shadow Doremi could no longer keep her emotions inside. In an instant, a massive storm erupted around the two minds, threatening to leave both brain-dead.

"Shadow Doremi! You have to stop!"

"I don't need any sympathy from you!" Shadow Doremi glared angrily at her Light Half. "I never needed your sympathies _that_ time, **a̛ņ́͢d̴ ̵͝I̷͜ ̵̀c̴̢è͝r͡͝t̶͟a̸̧̡i̸͜nl͟͜͟y̨ ͜d̡͏o̴̢n̵̨'͟t̡̕͢ ̷̸n̛͡e͘͠è̶͢d͞͞͏ ̴̛an̕͢ỳ͘ n̸o͠ẃ!͢**"

Doremi could only look on as the tempest from her Shadow's emotions intensified. She wanted to do something, but didn't know what.

As if answering her cry, two figures arrived from outside the hurricane. Doremi recognized them instantly.

"Hana-chan!" Doremi shouted in relief, "and…Shadow Hana? !" Doremi looked at the duo in disbelief. "Why are she here! ?"

"I'm here to help Hana-chan settle it between you and Shadow Doremi-chan!" Shadow Hana yelled back, "Hana-chan can't do it alone!"

"**N̨̧a̵̧͜z̴҉ȩ ҉͞k̴͢o͏k̶o͏ ͘n̴i͞ ͘i͜͝͞r̷ù́?͟!҉**" Shadow Doremi seethed, "**I'͢͞͞m̸̛ ̶n͠o͝t̴͞ ̨i̧͞nt̸̕͢e͝r͡͝͞e̵s̀t̵҉e̶͠d̕ ́i͘͜͡n̡͡ ̕͞y͢o̵͜͠u̵͟ ̸̨ǵ͞o͡͠į͘n̢g͜ ͡a̴r͢o҉̨́ù̧n͏҉d͠-͢͠**"

"I came of my own accord, Shadow Doremi!" Shadow Hana raised her gloved hands towards Shadow Doremi and prepared to use her magic. "You and Light Doremi have to settle your differences and stop this fighting!"

"**I̷̢͜ w̵̧͢an̶͟t̢ ͠m̴͘ý ҉͏l̴͞i͢f̕͞ę̴͘ b̸ác̵͞k͟͞!͏̛ An͞d͜ ̡̀I͡ ͘҉ẁ̶̕il̛̀l̷ ͜f́í̢̢g̀h͢t̵̨ ͢fò̵r͢ it͢ ͘t͢ǫo̧҉t̴̛̛h̨ ̴̵a̴̧͝n̸͞d ͟͡n̨a̢̛i̡l ͢͏̀i͞f̕ ͝͝I̡ ̡̕h̕a̴̶͜v̛͜e҉̀ t̛҉o͘o!͘**"

"Shadow Doremi!" Hana called, "Majo Heart-san said that this fighting will eventually kill BOTH of you!"

Doremi looked at Hana in shock. "E-eh?! N-no way-!" Doremi looked at her Shadow; her expression of pure rage had not changed in the least bit. She then looked back at Hana. "A-are you sure?"

"We heard it from Majo Heart herself," Shadow Hana replied, "You two are going to die a slow and painful death. But even she has no idea how long you'll last!"

Doremi looked back at her Shadow. "Shadow Doremi!" she called, "We have to stop fighting! Our lives depend on it!"

"**So͠ y͝ou'l͠l ͜j͏ust ̵s̸t͘a͏ǹd̸ ̸dow̶n͟ a͟n̶d ͟let͟ me ̀ta͝k̶e ̢o̸ve͟r?**" Shadow Doremi replied, her mouth curling into a sadistic grin, "**T̶̡͡h̢҉ȩ͟n̷ ́ģ̵̴ladl̡y͏͘!͝**" She then paused. "**B͏͡e҉̴̕t̀́͡҉t̶̨̧͜e̶̢r̷̢̨͜ ̀̕͡͏y̡̨e̷͏̀͡t̸̛͢,͝͏̧͠ ̡͡͝͞͡ẃ̛͡h̶̸̨͘y̶̧͞͠͞ ̛̀͜͟n̶̵̵̡̕ǫ̵̨̛͠t̸͝͞ ͏̵j̧́͘͡ų͢s̸̷̢͟͢t̶̀͝҉͠ ̛͟k̸҉҉i̕͜͟͢͠l̨̡̨͠l̷͡͞ ̛̕͡͡y͞҉̴͜o̶̴̢̨u̢̨͘͡ ̵҉̶̡̛h̢҉̕͢e̡̢͟r̷͢͢͜͞e̵͜ ̨͘ì̛̀n̡͏͟͜s͟͜t̴͡e͝ą͢͠͝d҉̀́͠?̡́͢!̢͘͘͏**"

"Shadow Doremi-chan!" Shadow Hana called, "NO! !"

"Don't do it Shadow Doremi!" Hana called, "If Mama dies, then you go with her!"

"**Y̡͟où̴ ͜t̢ẃ͘҉o̵ ̷̛s̢t҉͡a̛͜y͠ o̡͞út̴̵ ̀͘of ̧t̶̨͢h̸i͞s̷͢!**" Shadow Doremi hissed.

Suddenly, Hana and Shadow Hana found themselves being struck by a blast of magic. A blast that was far more intense than anything she ever threw. T ripped through the twosome and sent them flying away at a high speed, screaming. In a few moments, they had both been exiled from Doremi's and Shadow Doremi's minds and back into the real world.

Doremi stared in disbelief. _Hana-chan's as powerful as me, Hazuki-chan, Ai-can, Onpu-chan, and Momo-chan combined!_ She thought, _And Shadow Hana is definitely a bit stronger! How can Shadow Doremi just blow them away like this?_

Shadow Doremi turned towards her Light Half. "**Re̸̴͘a̧d̸̀y̶ ͢͞to̴̡ ́d̨͘i͏͟͏e͏ ̧͘͝aga̡͡i̸n̢͢, D҉̶ó̴́r͟è͝͏ḿ̧i҉̀͡?́̕**"

Doremi glared at her Shadow. _She's suffering from something. If I find out what it is and stop it, then maybe I can end this fighting!_ She thought, "If I have to fight you, then I will!"

"**T͝h̵͏҉at͘͜'̷s͟ ̵̡mor͝͡ȩ͞ ĺ̢i͏͞k̵͜ȩ ̸̢̀it!҉́**"

_Keep calm, Doremi,_ Doremi thought to herself,_ You just have to find a moment when you can slip through and end this!_

Doremi and Shadow Doremi stared at one another for what seemed to be an eternity. Then, the Shadow screamed and rocketed forward, nearly knocking Doremi down.

Doremi recovered and managed to throw the Shadow off, but she retaliated with a beam of magic. Doremi blocked it, but was struck by a second beam. Doremi held her ground, her Shadow pressing her attack further and further each time she failed.

Then, Shadow Doremi clutched her head, as though she was suffering a migraine. Doremi felt a migraine herself, but somehow managed to fight through it. Then she saw it.

_Now's my chance!_

Doremi charged forward, stopping short when the insane Shadow recovered and charged her poron. Doremi had no time to flee, and she was blasted away with intense force. She recovered, if only barely, but her Shadow was still coming after her. Doremi thought fast and escaped the attack, but was caught on the tail end.

Doremi attempted to find another opening but Shadow Doremi was taking no more chances, pursuing the pink Ojamajo until finally getting a hit off. Doremi felt herself tumbling down into the void. She felt resolve returning but couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. She didn't have time to think about it and instead went back to Shadow Doremi.

Shadow Doremi was ready and began unleashing one volley after another. Doremi tried to dodge, but what little resolve she had regained began to waver, and she was struck repeatedly. Doremi fell down into the void once more…

_If you die like this, then Majo Isabelle wins._

_Are you certain you want her to win?_

_Certainly, you have no idea what Majo Isabelle has in store for your friends…_

_Think about it; that ought to motivate you._

_Shadow Doremi's anger stems from something you and someone else did. Find that out and undo it!_

Doremi heard the voices loud and clear. She did not recognize them, but they seemed familiar, if only barely. The last voice was more familiar, but she didn't have time to think about whom they belonged to. What the voices wanted to do was of no concern to her; but the message the voices wanted to give got through, and Doremi's resolve returned.

Doremi woke up in her mind once more and began barreling towards Shadow Doremi once again.

"**Y͠ó͢u̷͠ ̢̧n̷̷̡ȩ́v̵͘ę̴̷r̴̶͘ ̷́͏l̨̀ea̧̛r̡͏n̢̕,̡̀ ̶d̵҉o ͏ỳ̸̴o̶̕u̧?**" Shadow Doremi taunted. She readied another blast.

Doremi shut her eyes and shielded herself just in time. She waited, but no blast came. She felt another migraine and opened her eyes to the sight of Shadow Doremi clutching her head once more.

_It's now or never!_

Doremi once again fought off the migraine and charged towards her Shadow. This time, Shadow Doremi did not recover in time, and so she was struck. She recovered long enough to see Doremi's hand having passed through her and into her body.

"**W̨h-w͘h͜at are͞ ̨y͘o͢u doi҉ng?!̴**" gasped Shadow Doremi.

"The only way to end this!" Doremi replied.

"**Ǹ̷̶͘Ǫ̴̶͠!̵͝͝͡ ̴̀͘̕҉Y͟҉A҉̴̛̀͏M͘͠͞E͡͠͞R͜͜O̧͘͝͠!̷̡̀͟**"

Suddenly, the entire area began to twist and turn, warping and distorting like the heart of chaos itself. Bright pink and pitch black mixed together and became indistinguishable. Light and darkness became one and split all at once, sending a kaleidoscope of colors all over the walls of nothingness that surrounded the two warring ones. Both lost consciousness…

* * *

_**Within the depths of their minds…**_

* * *

A white mist.

A black smog.

An endless landscape on either side.

A void below.

The sound of a young girl crying.

Doremi floated through the mist and smog, looking around every non-existent corner to discern where the crying was coming from. She waded through the flood of wind and hail of mist, trying to find the crying. It stopped.

Doremi found herself on a sidewalk in the middle of a dark and moonless night. She looked forward and saw five figures. She drew closer and realized that four of them were Shadow Doremi, Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, and Shadow Onpu. The pink Ojamajo looked closer and recognized the other as being Kada.

Doremi drew even closer, to the point where she could just touch them. She tried…and her hand passed through them as though they weren't there…or maybe as though SHE wasn't there.

"_We know you have her!_" Shadow Doremi shouted angrily towards Kada, "_Give her back!_"

"_I don't know,_"Kada replied, "_Should I?_" Doremi watched as Kada pulled out a card form his deck. It had what seemed to be a picture of Shadow Momoko on it. Doremi couldn't help but notice how much pain the Shadow seemed to be in. "_Are you certain she's worth the trouble?_"

"_She is!_" Shadow Onpu angrily declared, "_She's not just our ally!_"

"_Strange. I find that hard to believe._"

"_Oh, just give her back to them, Kada._" A new voice rung through the back alley. A voice that Doremi recognized as she saw the Shadow Ojamajos begin to cringe.

"_I-it can't be-!_" Shadow Doremi stuttered. Doremi noticed someone else rising out from the shadows on the ground. She immediately recognized him. Skaj.

"_I mean, it's not like we'll ever need her for anything other than target practice!_" Skaj laughed. Doremi noticed some mist in the area. The same mist she had to wade through.

_Something's not right here,_ Doremi thought to herself, _Something just-_

"_Y-you were in on this? !_" Shadow Onpu looked at Skaj with horror. And more of the mist drifted in, mixed with black smog.

"_Yeah. Is there some sort of problem?_" Skaj grinned cruelly at the Shadow Ojamajos. Doremi could feel a sorrow welling up inside her. A sorrow that wasn't her own…

"_You-!_" Shadow Onpu began.

"_Shadow Onpu-chan! Don't!_" Shadow Hazuki warned, "_That's just what he wants!_"

Doremi couldn't help but notice all of the mist rolling in, clouding up and concealing many parts of the memory.

"_Seems legit,_" Kada spoke up. Doremi noticed that some of the mist had vanished, appearing only in seemingly randomly placed splotches. Then the card that Kada held glowed a dull orange. Chains sprung from it, holding Shadow Momoko before unceremoniously dropping her onto the ground. Then the mist started rolling in again.

"_Shadow Momo-chan!_" Shadow Onpu called as she rushed over to the fallen Shadow's side.

Doremi rushed to get a closer look. Shadow Momoko had clearly been tormented; multiple bruises, deep cuts, and evidence of having been drilled were all over her now thoroughly scarred body. Kada raised an eyebrow at the sight, as though he was surprised himself. More mist rolled in.

"_How! How can you do this! ?_" Shadow Onpu yelled, glaring daggers at Kada. She then turned towards Skaj. "_And how can _YOU_ be in league with him? ! He's a light being! You're a Shadow!_"

"_How touching,_" Skaj replied sarcastically. Mist seemed to be streaming towards from Shadow Doremi. "_Maybe you'll get a razzie for worst excuse for caring for someone?_"

Some of the mist faded. "_Why you-!_" Doremi saw Onpu reach for her poron but was stopped when Kada pulled out his replica Lance of Longinus and pointed it at her.

"_I would be more careful if I were you,_" Kada warned, "_You have your ally back, so I suggest you take your leave._"

"_With pleasure,_" Shadow Aiko replied in a voice that seethed with rage.

Suddenly, a massive bank of mist concealed Shadow Doremi. Doremi heard her Shadow's voice. Something didn't seem right about it.

"_Know this, Skaj!_" Shadow Doremi's voice rang out, "_From here on end, you will be listed as a traitor and a fool!_"

_You can't hide it, Shadow Doremi,_ Doremi thought to herself, _You were far more hurt by this event than you let on. To the point where you would repress and replace so much of it._

She turned and saw Skaj smirking just as he was enshrouded by the black smog. "_I can live with that,_" came Skaj's voice. It too sounded strange.

"_I'll be taking my leave. You have a nice day._" Kada turned away from the Shadow Ojamajos. The majority of the mist vanished, allowing Doremi to see that her Shadow was preparing to get a cheap shot off. Shadow Hazuki stopped her for fear that Kada might harm her just as much as he did to shadow Momoko.

Kada teleported, followed by Skaj melting into the darkness.

Shadow Doremi turned back to her fellows. "_Minna-san, iku yo._"

Shadow Onpu picked up Shadow Momoko's unconscious form and carried her back to the others. When they were all together, the five-some vanished back into Kage Kai. By then, it had started raining.

"_Why Skaj-kun? WHY? !_"

And just like that, the scene faded, being replaced by the mist and smog of the void.

Doremi could feel it. The sense of betrayal. The pain of having been taken advantage of. Used. She knew that these painful feelings weren't hers, but she knew them all too well, having gone through it with Akatsuki.

"We're more alike than we both thought," Doremi said to herself, "You were betrayed by someone you thought was your friend. Someone who you thought was the perfect man for you. Someone who threw away your friendship like it was a broken toy." Doremi clenched her fist. "But Akatsuki-kun abandoned his mission when he realized the pain he had put me through." Doremi shook her head. "But Skaj. When I spoke with him, he clearly never wanted to betray you in the first place. And he regrets doing so. But the way he said it. I think he's being forced to keep that a secret."

Just then, mist began rolling in, mixing with smog rolling in from the opposite direction and surrounding Doremi. She put on a determined face.

"Pirika Pirilala Poporina Peperuto!" Doremi chanted, "Mist and smog, go away!"

Doremi's spell did the trick, forcing the obscuring walls of mist and smog to dissipate. When it had cleared, Doremi gasped.

Below her were visions from so many areas and timeframes.

One had Shadow Doremi groaning in disgust while Doremi and Akatsuki were on a date. The pink Ojamajo even recognized her attire from then; the same outfit she wore before Momoko showed up.

A second one had Shadow Doremi being on the receiving end of several pranks from her fellow Shadow Ojamajos. She was driven from the Castle and into the streets. And in a back alley, she met someone: Skaj himself.

She then saw the two going into the Mahou-Dou…and saw Skaj turning half of it into rubble with just a single well-placed thread in the wrong position.

"HE DID THAT? !" Doremi shouted to herself.

Next, Doremi saw the twosome fighting some kind of monster within a strange dimension that seemed to resemble the monster itself. She even saw Skaj taking a blow for Shadow Doremi followed by Shadow Doremi getting off the killing blow. The dimension vanished…and Skaj gave Shadow Doremi the strange black gem that the monster dropped.

The visions shifted again, showing Doremi how Skaj and Shadow Doremi had hijacked the family car and crashed it. The shifting continued, showing Skaj and Shadow Doremi wrecking the town just for a quick laugh and then hanging out on the outskirts.

"Wait! They did that? !" Doremi fumed to herself, "They did all of that? Despite how many they could've killed? !" Doremi's head sank. "I guess that's just a Shadow's way of a good time…and that none of their kind would ever call them out on this."

Doremi could feel it. She could feel her Shadow's happiness and joy. These were the fond memories she had with Skaj. The memories she now wished to repress. The pain of having to see them and see what Skaj had done; it was too much to bear.

The visions shifted again. This time, Doremi found herself within the halls of the Castle of Kage Kai. She wandered down them until she came across Shadow Doremi and Skaj. She approached and kept her ears open.

"_I'm going to make you regret betraying us, Skaj!_" Shadow Doremi angrily declared.

"_I'm sure you would,_" Skaj replied in his usual faux affable self, "_Though maybe you might want to think clearly about who's team you're playing for… _"

"_What do you mean? !_"

"_What has Black Queen really done for you that was truly in your benefit? Has any of the Shadow Ojamajos even once tried to make a point across that you didn't like?_"

"_Black Queen has allowed me to prank Light Doremi…Especially after she first brought me back!_"

"_But who was that really for? You? Or herself?_"

"_Urusai! You betrayed all of us! Why should I answer anything you have to ask?!_"

Skaj chuckled. "_Who was it that helped you with the idea that nearly killed Light Doremi?_"

"_Who's plan was it that failed?_" Shadow Doremi shot Skaj a smug look.

"_Forgetting that it was _you_ who came up with it. I aided you with the plan. Neither of us knew that Light Doremi had been playing Super Mario World for seventy hours. And it was you who turned the best asset against the plan, too. _"

Shadow Doremi said nothing. Her mouth was wide in shock.

"_What I'm asking I'd for you to join me in abandoning the Shadows. We can play all the pranks we want! We can do anything we want! And Black Queen won't be able to anything about it!_"

"_But you work for your Light Half! The same one you always _lose_ to!_"

"_That's a little thing I'm trying to work out. Just please! Join me!_"

Shadow Doremi glared at Skaj. "_No._"

"Shadow Doremi!" Doremi called, "Can't you see that he just doesn't want to hurt you anymore!? Can't you see he doesn't want you to feel that pain anymore?! Can't you see he just wants to make you happy even in his position?!" Doremi began to tear up. Skaj wanted Shadow Doremi to join him in his treachery for the sole intent of making amends to her. Then she felt it. The urge to join Skaj. "Shadow Doremi wanted to do it…just to be with him…but she was still in denial about everything. But there's something else. She didn't want to abandon her friends either!"

Skaj gave a disappointed look to Shadow Doremi. "_Then you leave me no choice._"

The young Shadow Ojamajo brandished one of the Seven Seals. "_You're no match for me if I have_ this_!_"

"_Don't be so sure. I taught you a good portion of your fighting skill. I know how to counter all that. Besides, my magic is of a different kind than yours. Do you know how to fight my type of magic?_ Properly_?_"

Doremi couldn't bear to watch. She heard the noises. It lasted only a few seconds, but it was clear who was wining. The pink Ojamajo turned around in time to see Shadow Doremi getting sucked into one of Skaj's cards, leaving the Seal behind in her wake.

And then the vision ended, the mist rolling back in like a mobile wall. Just like that.

Doremi was saddened by them all. Shadow Doremi had so many happy memories of when she was with Skaj. And now she wanted to just forget them all and erase her friendship with him. And she could feel all the joy that Shadow Doremi felt when she did all these. It may not have been hers, but it was all too familiar.

"Could I have ended up like this?" Doremi asked herself, "Could I have become this bitter if Akatsuki-kun never made amends?"

"**Ì̡ ̸w̛͞aņ̴͜t̴ę͜d ̵̡th̶͟ơ͝͏sę̵͞ ͡t̷͞ó̶ ̸̷be̶ ͏e҉r̨͡as̴͡e̸̵͞d҉ ͘f̶o͠r̶ ̵a̢ ̸r͜e͝a͘ś̴o͝͠҉n̡͢,͢͡ ̶́L̢͡i̷͘g͘͞h͜t͜͠ ͠Ḑò̶͡r̡é͝m͏̷͜i̸.͘͜҉**" A form became visible through the mist. In moments, Shadow Doremi emerged. "**Ḑ͏i͝d̴̵n̷̢'t̨͞ ̀͡y̧̢҉o͢͢҉uŕ ̴̡̨m͟͏o̵m̢m͝y҉̨ ́́͠ev̸͟͞er͟͠͞ ̧̀͞t̨ȩ̸̕l̀l͘ ỳou̶͢ tó̸҉ ̷̨͘s̴͡t͡a̶̛y̛͡ ̷̴̸o҉ú̢͠t͝ ̨͝o̴̶͜f͘͜ ̶̶p̧͢e̢o͜pl̨͡è̶'͘s̷̛ ̷̛m͘͝͞e͘̕҉m̛̀ǫ̧̀r̶̕i̶e͢ś̀?̨!̨**" Her face twisted into a sneer. "**H͏͠à!͢ E̵͡͏s͜͢p̡e̷ći̛͟a̸lĺ̸̢y̷̕ ͟͠có̧͡n̛si͟͡d̵̛eŗ͏̧i͞n̸͢͠g̶ ̸̕th́͝a̸͟t̡ ̵͘y͘̕o̶u ̴͠an̕d͡ y̴͏ơùr̸͝ ̷l̷͠͝i̕҉҉t̛̕t̸̵͏l̶̨e͟ ̸f͏̀ŕ͜ie͜n̶̷d̸́s̸̨ n̵͡e̷̢v̶̧er͠ ̢͠l͜e͜͢ą̛r̴͟n̶ę̨͘d̀͜҉ ͡t͞҉o҉̶҉ ̸̨̡k̶͠ee̴͠ṕ̨ ̡y͜͝ou͠ŕ̸͢ ͏ńo҉͢s̵̨̀e҉̛s ҉ó͡u͟͠t ̛͘o͡f ̴҉̴o͟t͞her҉ ͞pe̡o̵p͏̨l̀ę̀'͘s̷̢ ̵͝b̧̀͜us̴͢͞i͢ǹ̶̵es͟͞ś̛͠!**"

"Shadow Doremi," Doremi began, "I've been through this before. I can-"

"**Oh, don't get me started! You were so sickening when you convinced Akatsuki to abandon his goal! Why didn't you just dump him then and there like I did with Skaj?!**"

Doremi stared at her Shadow. "Because I'm not like you." Doremi saw Shadow Doremi's face twist with anger. "I know how you felt when Skaj betrayed you. I went through the same thing with Akatsuki-kun."

"**I̶n̴̷̛ c̡̧as̵̵̢e͠͡ ̶̨y̸ò̷ú͡ ͘͡f̶̧or͡҉͢g̷͢o̢͡t̛͢,̛ ̶͏I͘ ̧̧́ḱn̵͜ow͞ th͝҉a̵̢͟t̡͏̕ ́͜al̸re͞͡ad͝ý͜! Or͟͏ d̛͘͜id ̴͞͏yo̧҉̀u̶̧ ͜͠N̶̵̴Ǫ̡͠T ̕͡s̶͠è͜e̴ ̸̴̕t̨͢h͘a̷t ͜͟͢mè̕m̷o̢̕͟r̕̕͢y̧͘ ̀t̸͜o̢͘ò̧?̧̢**"

"But there's something else there. I felt it. And I can still feel it."

"**Ó҉͏h͏̴̷́ ́r̴̨͢ę̛͞a͏҉̵̵l͏͠͞͝l̷̢̛͜ý̴͢͡?̡̕̕ ̧͠T̴̷͘h̶̸̀͡ȩ҉̨n̸͟͟ ̴̢͘͘͢w̶̛̛̕͟h̴͘y̶̴̨͘ ̴̨̛̀͠d̨̀͜͢ǫ͠ņ̀͝͏͞'̕t̶̶̸̛͡ ̡̡̡y̸̢͢ǫu̸͘͝ ̴̧̀́͜t̶̨̧̀̕ę͜͠l̢̨̨͢ĺ̸͟ ̴̕͝͝͝m̴͡è̀ ̵̡w̷͟҉͡͡h̵͜͜a̸̧̨̨͘t̴͞҉̷ ͝҉t̢̕̕͝҉h̶̶a̶͠ţ̴͡͞ ̛͠i͏͏s̷̶͟͏?̨͞**"

"You wanted to go with him. You wanted to after he asked you to betray the others. He didn't want to hurt you anymore. And that was the only way he could stop."

"**H̸e̴͟ ̶͡l̸̢͟i͏e͜d̛͢ ̴̛̕t̵o͡ y̛͡ou̶!͢ H̴̕͡e ̧͜lie̕͠d̷̴̨ ̢ab̢ou͠҉t̸̀͠ ͢h͜͝i̢͝͠s͢͝ ̧҉f́͘͞eeļ͝i̴̛n͟g̷͡ś̷!̛͞ ̡͞Ju̷̸st̶͡ ̛͘ą̨ş̨ ̶̢h͘e҉̨ ͝l̨̛i̧é͡͝d ҉̀͡t͢o̶ ̵mę͟͠!̨͟**" Shadow Doremi began fuming tearing up. "**A͠n̡͜d̶҉ ͞͏y̕o͢҉͠u̧ ̷̨b̴el̴̶̡i̴͡e͏́ve̢ḑ ҉͡híḿ̵̡!͘ ̸H̕҉e͢'͘͜ś ̢͠t̸͠a̷̛̕ki͜n͟҉g͜҉ ͠a͏҉̷d̢́͞v̴͘a̴̢n͝ta͝g̡e̶͝ ̀͢ò́f̴ ýo͜u̕! ̡U̵s̛͘ì̶n̵̴g͟ Y̴O̷̶̧U҉ ̸̨͝to hų͝͝ŗ͜t ̀́M̕͝E͜͏̨ ̨ev͢e̷҉n̢ ̢m͟o͟͜r͘e̵͠!̧**"

"But if you're against me so, then why warn me?"

Shadow Doremi looked on in shock. "**W͟͠͏͜h̷̡̨̀͠y̸̢͠͠ ͏̴̀͜͠ẁ̵̕̕͠o̸̸̧̨͟u͝͡҉̶̡l̛d҉͠͏̵ ̴̸͠I̷͜-҉̀͞!̢̛̛̀ I ̶̵̛j̧͠͝ù̕s҉̵͞t͡…҉̸͝I͞ ̧j͘u̷s̷ţ…**I just…I j-just…" Shadow Doremi collapsed to her knees. "I just don't want anyone listening to that traitor. He betrayed me. If you say he didn't want to, then why did he anyway?"

"Maybe it wasn't his choice?"

"That's one thing I hate about you, Light Doremi: Your pathetic idealism. You never think realistically. Always going in and expecting things to turn out in the best possible outcome."

"But things do turn out in the best possible outcome! But it didn't turn out that way on luck; we worked for it!"

"Just like how Light Hana trying to befriend Shadow Hana worked out the _first_ time we met? Or how about you guilt tripping us when Light Majorin died the first time?"

"Ok, you got me there, but those are only some of the things that didn't turn out." Doremi turned to look at the memories that still showed through the mist. "But your memories; they hold some idealism. Idealism for when you might one day have Skaj back. That's something to work for. Just as I've worked to get Akatsuki-kun back."

"You didn't have to work that hard." Shadow Doremi gave a deadpan look. "Demo, I hate to admit it, but you're right. I do want Skaj-kun back. But I can't go with him. I couldn't. What would Black Queen-sama have done to me?"

"I've seen your memories, shadow Doremi. Skaj protected you and took the punishments whenever possible. He'll still do it, even now if he ever gets the chance!"

Shadow Doremi glared at her Light Half. "You better be right, Light Doremi."

"I hope I'm right too." Doremi waded through the mist. "But until then, let's show Majo Isabelle what we can do!"

"Until she's defeated, I'll aid you."

A light began to fill the void. The mist burned away. Both of them vanished…

* * *

_**In reality…**_

* * *

"Uggghhhhh…" Doremi groaned.

"Minna! Look!" Hana called. Everyone gathered around Doremi as she finally awoke. "Are you ok, Mama?"

"I think I'll- AIIIEEEEE!" Doremi clutched her head. "Ow!~ I have the worst headache ever!"

"You share a head with Shadow Doremi-chan," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned, "So, duh."

Majo Rika sighed and snapped her fingers. A moment later, there was a puff of smoke and a bag of ice came out. Doremi grabbed the ice bag and applied it to her head.

"Arigatou, Majo Rika-san!"

"Well, now that that's settled," Shadow Aiko began, "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO SHADOW DOREMI-CHAN!?"

"Will you relax, Shadow Ai-chan?" Shadow Doremi shouted through Doremi, "I'm here too!"

"Eh?" Shadow Onpu gasped.

"Let's just say Shadow Doremi and I have made a compromise," Doremi explained.

"That's good, Doremi-chan," Hazuki peeped, "Demo ne, are you sure you can trust her?"

"She can trust me until this is over," Shadow Doremi replied, "And we'll just leave it at that."

"Great!" Shadow Pop deadpanned, "Now Shadow Doremi's acting just like Shadow Hana!"

"What's wrong with that?" Shadow Hana blurted.

"Shadow Hana-chan and Hana-chan are sorta friends now!" Hana explained, "And now we all can try and get closer!"

"Getting closer isn't wise, Light Hana," Shadow Momoko warned, "When this is over, we're back to being enemies. No questions asked."

"You don't have to be so cynical about it." Hana puffed up her cheeks. "Fuu, Fuunu, FUU!"

Doremi looked around. "Um, minna-san? Where did Majo Heart-san and the other witches go?"

"They went to Mama Ririka's house," Majo Rika replied, "After telling us all about what Majo Tourbillon did to ensure they escaped."

"Eh?"

"It was amazing, Doremi-chan!" Momoko exclaimed.

"I'll bet," Shadow Doremi replied with sarcasm.

"But now what?" Doremi asked, "We can't just-" Doremi's stomach growled, making the Ojamajo blush with embarrassment. "How long was I out?"

"Let's see: You missed dinner last night and were out long enough to skip breakfast AND lunch!" Shadow Hazuki summarized sarcastically, "I'd say that's one empty stomach you're holding!"

"You could be nicer about it," Hazuki scolded softly.

"Then what would I be? A darker version of you?"

"Well, that fact is now Doremi-chan and Shadow Doremi have stopped fighting," Aiko pointed out, "So let's just go in and get Doremi-chan something to eat. I have a feeling she won't last much longer without food in this state."

"I hope I get steak!" Doremi drooled.

"Oh, why steak?" Shadow Doremi griped.

"I hope Doremi-chan acts normal at school tomorrow," Onpu said, "And I hope everyone ignores your lack of a shadow."

"Dodo can help out there, but she can only do so much," Pop reminded everyone.

"Maybe we should tell Doremi and Shadow Doremi what Dela told us about Majo Isabelle?" Aiko suggested, "Y'know, to pass the time?"

"That's a great idea, Ai-chan!" Momoko said in English, "And then when Doremi-chan goes home, she can pick up dinner!"

"We're all ears, minna-san," Doremi said, holding her hand to her ear.

"Hurry up already!" Shadow Doremi said impatiently.

Everyone let out a sigh. They all then begin to tell the Ojamajo-fused-with-her-Shadow the tale.

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

* * *

"S-sugoi!" Doremi exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Shadow Doremi gasped.

"And then Dela made it through the portal that Majo Tourbillon's magic made. The end," Onpu finished, "Though I do believe Dela may have exaggerated a bit."

"Figures," Shadow Doremi deadpanned.

"Well, it's getting late," Doremi pointed out, "We should head back." Doremi de-transformed. Her clothes still looked like they were a combination of hers and Shadow Doremi's non-uniform outfit.

"I hope Shadow Doremi was really telling the truth about the whole 'trusting her' thing," Pop said with worry.

"We'll see you tomorrow."

"Have fun!" Shadow Doremi snickered.

Her fellow Shadow Ojamajos face-palmed as the Ojamajos left out the door.

"_Shadow Doremi-chan's really gone overboard, hasn't she?"_ Shadow Aiko telepathically asked.

"_And how!"_ Shadow Hazuki telepathically retorted.

"_I get the feeling she's starting to end up like Shadow Hana,"_ Shadow Onpu telepathically said with worry, "_I'll just have to remind that clumsy girl who's side she's SUPPOSED to be playing for!_"

"_I heard that!_" Shadow Doremi telepathically snapped.

"_Just let it go, you two,_" Shadow Momoko telepathically said, "_Just let it go and forget about it._"

"Same place we crashed last night?" asked Shadow Pop.

"Duh!" Shadow Hazuki retorted.

_This is going to be another long night_, Majo Rika mentally deadpanned.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

* * *

Majo Rika was again on the roof of the Mahou-Dou. The moon had waned to the point where it was no longer full, but still close enough. Her breath visible against the cold, she waited anxiously.

She stared up towards the moon once again, this time noticing an unusually bright star right beside it. She was about to try and get a closer look until someone arrived.

"I suppose you're out here by yourself?" Majo Heart asked as she flew in on her broom, "I'm sorry for the wait."

"At least I didn't have to wait long," Majo Rika replied.

Majo Heart sighed. "Did Hana-chan succeed?"

Majo Rika shook her head. "She and Shadow Hana both were blown out of Doremi's head." Majo Rika saw Majo Heart give a look of discontent. "However, Doremi-chan seems to have done it by herself. She and her Shadow are now working together, giving one another priority when speaking, and so on."

Majo Heart sighed with some relief. "That's good, but their body still has its limits. Her brain will take up even more energy than usual and thus prompt her to eat more. And I fear the extra strain will require her to rest longer to regain her strength.

"It's not as bad as it was when they were fighting one another, but I fear that they're still going to die eventually."

"And how do you still get to that?"

"The limits on her body, Barring Majo Isabelle separating them, the best case scenario is for one to go into slumber and let the other dominate. Second best is one of them dying."

"But if I know Doremi and her Shadow, neither of them will let the other dominate while she goes to sleep." Majo Rika grits her teeth. "That Ojamajo and her Shadow could end up fighting again if they do that!"

A familiar singing interrupted the two Witch's meeting.

"_**I've come bearing some good and bad news!~**_" Dela said in her song.

"Dela! What are you doing here? !"

"I'm just here telling you that Majo Ririka has accepted us into her home. The bad news is…we have to be on the lookout for when Majo Isabelle starts trying to send her army into Ningen Kai."

"Figures."

Dela's expression turned grim. "I'm going to see if there's anyone else I can save. You'll know what happened if I don't come back."

"That's awfully resourceful of you, Dela," Majo Rika said with suspicion.

"Times like these tend to bring out qualities no one even knew they had," Majo Heart surmised, "In any case, I wish you luck. You are going to need it."

"Arigatou, Majo Heart."

And with that, the Majo Kai tax collector went off back into Majo Kai.

"I'm heading back to Majo Ririka's home. You should get back inside; you don't want to catch a cold, do you?"

"Of course not," Majo Rika replied.

Both nodded and went their separate ways.

Majo Heart felt a tear well up on the way back to Majo Ririka's house. _Maybe now is as good a time as ever…to see Majo Ran again._

* * *

_**At Doremi's house…**_

* * *

Doremi and Shadow Doremi were both having a nice, shared dream. They dreamt they were fighting side-by-side against Majo Isabelle…and winning.

* * *

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions, leave a comment or send a PM and I'll try to answer as best as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I did away with the openings, endings, and eye catches because they were pretty much shoehorned into the fic and contributing nothing other than spoilers.**

* * *

-Is any of this for real?-

* * *

_**At the Harukaze's residence…**_

* * *

Pop rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. It hadn't been a long night, but the events of last night made it seem as such. It was intense seeing her older sister in a coma from having to fight with her Shadow for control of their shared body and she didn't ever want to have to see that again.

She gave a yawn and crawled out of bed. Today was going hectic. That much was for sure. But the question was: How hectic would it get? And how long would it have to last?

The rose-haired Ojamajo wasted no time in getting ready for the day ahead, noticing that Dodo was sharing a bed with Fafa. _I guess Dodo-chan felt nervous with Shadow Doremi sharing Onee-chan's body_, thought Pop. Moments later, she had made it down the stairs but noticed everyone except a certain older sister was already there. Deciding against the usual routine, Pop returned to her room.

"Dodo-chan?" Pop called.

Dodo turned over and rubbed the sleep from her own eyes. "Dodo?" the fairy replied groggily.

* * *

_**In Doremi's room…**_

* * *

"Onee-chan! Wake up!" Pop shouted.

The pink-haired girl had just barreled into Doremi's room. She was ready to leave the house for something. At the same time, Dodo was floating above the girl's head with an empty bucket.

"Five more minutes, onegai shimasu?" Doremi murmured.

"I'm trying to get some shut eye," Shadow Doremi added through Doremi's mouth.

"Onee-chan! If you don't get up, you'll be late for school!" Pop shouted back.

"Who gives a damn?" Shadow Doremi asked. She was interrupted by Doremi shooting her eyes open.

"Eh?! I'm going to be late!" Doremi awoke with a start.

"Light Doremi-?!"

"Nononononono!" It was too late. Doremi was already out and about, leaving Shadow Doremi to mentally face-palm. "Merged or not, I'm not going to be la-! Uh, why are we wet?"

"Dodo…" Dodo sighed and shrugged. She set the bucket down and left the room.

Pop sighed. "Still the same old Onee-chan, even with her Shadow merged with her." At that moment, Pop turned away. "I'll go on ahead. Try not to trip over yourselves, ok?"

"Chotto matte!" Doremi shouted, but Pop had already left down the stairs.

"I'm going on ahead, Okaa-san," Pop announced.

Haruka sighed and nodded her head as the red Ojamajo walked out the door.

* * *

_**On the way to school…**_

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Pop to catch up with the others.

"Minna! Wait up!" Doremi called.

The Half-Light Being/Half-Shadow wasted no time in catching up with Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Pop, and Hana. She was panting furiously from running so hard and nearly collapsed upon reaching them.

"Doremi-chan! Shadow Doremi! Daijoubu?" Hazuki asked with concern.

"We're fine!" Shadow Doremi spat.

"Shadow Doremi!" Doremi chided.

"I'm not so sure, Hazuki-chan," said Aiko, "You know what Majo Heart said."

"We know, Light Aiko," Shadow Doremi replied, "You don't need to tell us twice!"

"Mama? Shadow Doremi?" Hana began, "Hana-chan thought you two set aside your differences?"

"That doesn't mean I hate this any less than ever!"

"If you're done arguing," Onpu interjected, "I'd like to again point out that you're not casting a shadow…aside from the coat, boots, and gloves you're wearing."

Shadow Doremi shot Onpu a warning glare, not paying attention to Hana pulling out her compact. "Yeah, so? It's natural!"

"It's not natural to us, Shadow Doremi!" Doremi chided again, "What if someone notices?"

"We didn't get spotted on the way here. Why should we worry now?"

"People will think Doremi-chan's a vampire or something," Momoko replied, "And then what'll happen when the authorities want to 'examine' Doremi-chan?"

"Well, I don't see any of you doing anything about it!"

"Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!" Hana chanted suddenly, "Give Mama a shadow to cast!"

"Eh?! Hana-chan!" the Ojamajos jumped in shock.

Hana's magic enveloped Doremi. In a flash of white light, a puff of purple smoke appeared. When it cleared, Doremi just stood there in a daze…and still didn't cast any more of a shadow than before.

"Eh?" Hana gasped.

"It's not that simple, Light Hana," Shadow Hana said as she peeked out of the bushes, "No amount of magic can give Shadows a shadow." She shook her head "You were also very reckless! What if someone saw you?!"

Hana hung her head and quickly de-transformed. "Gomennasai."

"Yeah, well, be more careful next time! The last thing we need is for the humans to get involved."

With those words, Shadow Hana withdrew and vanished, leaving the Ojamajos to think about what they're going to do about their dilemma.

"If Doremi-chan sticks to darker areas and avoids contact," Hazuki surmised, "Then I think she will be alright."

"It's still too risky," Aiko replied.

Suddenly, Doremi was enveloped in another cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, Doremi cast more of a shadow. Everyone looked up and saw that Majo Rika was flying overhead.

"Majo Rika?!" Shadow Doremi burst out, "What are you-?!"

"I came by to check on things and help out with your problem," Majo Rika replied.

"That's right," Onpu said, "It's impossible to give Shadows the ability to cast shadows, but our clothes will still cast shadows by themselves!"

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to Majo Ririka's house to meet up with the others."

"And leaving the Shadow Ojamajos by themselves?!" Aiko burst out.

"I know about what they'll do. Which is why I'm trusting you Ojamajos to clean up this mess!"

"But why do we-?" Momoko began, but Majo Rika cut her off.

"If you can get them to help, then that'll be just perfect."

Doremi, who was largely ignoring Majo Rika, looked at her outstretched arm and then at her shadow. It only corresponded to the clothes she was wearing as what little that remained uncovered was still shadow-less.

"I guess this will have to do," Doremi said. She then looked back up to where Majo Rika was flying. "Arigatou!"

"You girls better get going," Majo Rika chided, "You're late enough as it is!"

At once, all seven girls gasped in shock, though Shadow Doremi snickered through her Light Half. They quickly ran off but knew they were going to be in trouble once they got to class.

* * *

_**After School…**_

* * *

The day had been far rougher than they thought. Shadow Doremi's antics got Doremi, Hana, and Momoko all in trouble and barred them from lunch. On top of that, they were forced to clean up after class and the bathrooms and would have to do so for the rest of the week. At the same time, their classmates, particularly the new SOS Trio, Kotake, and Reika, were put off by Shadow Doremi's attitude, though they remained unaware of Doremi's condition.

By the end of the day, Doremi was beside herself with humiliation while Shadow Doremi was rubbing their head after sustaining several of Seki's killer chalk. All of the Ojamajos made note of the fact that Seki was extremely worried about Yuki's disappearance and that she had already filed a missing person report the previous day. Of course, the girls knew why she would never be found by the authorities and hated the fact that they could never tell her the truth.

In the end, they viewed this first day with Shadow Doremi as a complete disaster and their drive to return Doremi to normal grew ever greater from it.

At the end of the day, Pop watched from her window as her older sibling and her friends walked off the grounds. She knew they were going to the Maho-Dou, but events in her own class had prevented her from joining them.

Pop turned her head toward the classroom. It was still more than a little messy from what happened earlier. She hung her head.

"This…is going to suck," Pop said glumly.

* * *

_**At the Maho-Dou…**_

* * *

"Eh, I wonder what's taking those idiots so long," Shadow Hazuki deadpanned. She was lounging on sofa she had conjured with her magic and reading a comic that she shouldn't even be viewing. She sighed with aggravation. "Ugghhh! Since when did this doujin get so disgusting?!"

"Maybe because you're reading-?" Shadow Onpu began her reply.

"I KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT IS!" Hazuki yelled back.

The Mahou-Dou was a mess. After Majo Rika left for Majo Ririka's house, the Shadow Ojamajos went wild on the place, tearing it apart and leaving everything strewn about. This included the kitchen sink. Only one room was, so far, exempt from this.

"I got dibs on Light Hana's room!" Shadow Pop shouted. She quickly bounded up the stairs and made her way over the spiraling ladder that led to the white Ojamajo's room, only to run into Shadow Hana. "Hey, Shadow Hana-chan! Let's trash it together, okay?"

Shadow Hana shook her head. "As much as I'd love to trash the shop," she said glumly, "I just can't allow Light Hana's room be destroyed…for some reason! Of course!"

Shadow Pop glared at Shadow Hana. _What do you mean 'can't allow Light Hana's room be destroyed'?!_ she thought, "Why do you insist on being that happy-go-lucky idiot's friend now!?"

Shadow Hana turned her head away from the red Shadow. "None of you offered to help me through my trauma when that _thing_ defiled into my head. Not even you." She clenched her fist. "I was shocked that Light Hana would even consider it, even after the s**t I've put her through. During that time, I had many opportunities to make her suffer, even kill her.

"And I wasted them. I didn't know why at the time, but something inside me forced me to let her live, even save her when she allowed herself to have her mind raped."

"It's that heart you were complaining about isn't it?" Shadow Pop guessed, "We know about it already and Black Queen-sama even offered to crush it out of existence!"

"But that's just it! I _don't_ want to lose it! I like having it!" Shadow Hana collapsed onto her knees and held her hand to her face. "Ever since I grew it, I've felt things I've never felt before. Things that I actually like! I…I don't want to lose any of those things!"

"So you're going to reject Black-Queen-sama's offer and keep being friends with Light Hana?!" Shadow Pop demanded, "Maybe I should remind you of _why_ you hated her to begin with?"

"…"

"You always hated her for being the universe's pet! Everything about her getting all that undeserved praise, getting to do everything imaginable flawlessly, and all-around doing whatever the damn hell she pleased!" Shadow Pop paused to catch her breath. "And now you're just going completely forgot about all that!?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…I…I just…"

Shadow Pop shook her head. "Forget it. If you're going to betray everything we've ever stood for, then it's over." The red Shadow glared angrily at Shadow Hana. "I really loved being your partner-in-crime and your friend, but if you're going to befriend Light Hana, then you're just as bad as she is!"

And with that, Shadow Pop stormed off, leaving Shadow Hana in tears. It didn't take long for the pink-haired Shadow to reach the main room. And it took even less time for her to march out the door.

"Where are you going?" Shadow Onpu asked.

"Out," Shadow Pop bitterly replied.

The last sound heard in the Mahou-Do was the loud bang of the door slamming shut.

* * *

_**At Misora First Elementary School…**_

* * *

Pop sighed with defeat. Even though all five of her boyfriends had slipped against instructions to lend aid, the room took far too long to clean up. But now the deed has been done. And she was now able to go home and later on go to the Mahou-Do.

And with those thoughts, Pop left the school and headed for her home.

* * *

_**In another part of Misora…**_

* * *

Shadow Pop just stood there, staring at the area. She was in a back alley by herself, looking at the wall where Kada's shack once stood. It was now barren aside from a few heaps of garbage. And it was here where Shadow Doremi, Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, and Shadow Onpu retrieved Shadow Momoko from Kada and Skaj. She never witnessed the event, but could easily imagine how brutal this event was for everyone.

She kicked a can. "Why did me and Shadow Hana-chan have to get hurt so badly then?!" she fumed. Shadow Pop punched a mound of trash. "Why did we have to get ambushed by that _thing_?!"

Shadow Pop turned around. She was certain that thugs would be arriving soon to claim this spot. She had nothing to fear from them, unlike most people, but she didn't want to stick around regardless. In the end, she vanished into the shadows, reappearing close to the Maho-Dou. She overheard the Light Ojamajos, who had obviously returned in her absence, speaking of Pop being late.

_If that Light Being is going off by herself, then maybe I should give her a good scare!_ Shadow Pop thought, _That'll teach her to rub in her 'superiority' and 'maturity'!_

With a smirk, Shadow Pop once again vanished into the shadows to begin the hunt.

* * *

_**At the Harukaze's home…**_

* * *

Pop dropped her bag by the door of her room. At once, she began preparing to head for the Mahou-Do, but found herself slowing down. She blamed it on being tired from having to clean for a couple of hours.

"I'm sure everyone will understand when I get there," Pop said to herself. She then looked down.

Pop had wanted to speak out while she was walking to school with the other Ojamajos, but something was bothering her and she didn't want to talk about it. In reality, it was because of the memories of what happened to Jou-sama and the others; their visages when they were turned into robotic slaves to Majo Isabelle weren't the pure terror everyone expected, but it was still disturbing all the same.

Pop decided to cut it with the idle thoughts and finally head for the Maho-Dou. She turned and gave one last look at the house before heading off.

Along the way, Pop couldn't help but feel as though she were being watched and followed. Reacting on instinct, she took several detours and alternate paths, but the feeling remained no matter what. Finally, Pop chose a viable spot and transformed, taking flight just after and heading into the clouds. But the feeling kept nagging her.

_Why is this-?!_ Pop never got a chance to finish her thought. No sooner did she vanish into the clouds did she see a beam of magic shoot dangerously close to her. She turned to the source but found nothing but clouds. "W-who's there?"

Pop waited and listened, but only silence replied. When nothing responded, Pop decided to fly down from the clouds and take the long way around to the Maho-Dou. She landed in the woods on the outskirts of town, her feet sinking into the snow.

"You were really quite late, you know?" said a voice. Pop recognized it as Shadow Pop's and spun around to face its source. "Oh well, it was fun making you paranoid!"

"Baka yarou!" Pop shouted, "We're all supposed to be in this together! The less of us there are, the harder it will be to defeat-!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever." Shadow Pop smirked. "I wasn't aiming to kill anyway…"

"And if you hit something vital?!"

Shadow Pop just grinned mischievously at her Light Half. Pop replied with an angered growl. She then noticed how dark it had become, followed by the biting cold.

"Shadow Pop? Maybe we should get back to the others?"

Shadow Pop chuckled. "What's the matter? Afraid of the-?" Shadow Pop glanced around as she began taunting the red Ojamajo. Her grin was suddenly replaced by a look of abject terror. "Y-you know what? Th-th-that's n-not such a b-bad idea! Eheheh!"

Pop raised an eyebrow. "Okay, first you're taunting me and now you've gone into a light panic mode? What's going on here?"

Shadow Pop gulped as her eyes drifted to something behind Pop. The pink-haired girl noticed this and turned to look at what was unnerving her Shadow. She gasped in shock and quickly dove out of the way of what seemed to be a tree slamming its branches down upon her. She just barely avoided the attack.

"N-nani yo?!" Pop shouted. The tree that had attacked her had glowing red marks in a circuitry-like pattern. "Wh-what is that-?!"

"RUN!" Shadow Pop shouted. She quickly dove out of the way of another animated tree's attack. It too had a circuitry-like pattern on it.

Pop got up and managed to get out of the tree's range. "Pippito-!"

"That won't work! Shadow Hana-chan and me tried! Watch!" Shadow Pop fired a beam of magic at the animated trees. Just before it could hit, it impacted against a previously-invisible hexagonal barrier, leaving the attack useless. "See?!"

Pop just stood there in shock. Whatever it was, it was completely invulnerable to their magic and was out to kill them for whatever reason. Fighting it was out of the question.

She recovered when she saw Shadow Pop get slammed to the ground by an animated mound that had the same pattern as the trees. The thick blanket of snow covering the ground didn't even seem to cushion the impact.

"Shadow Pop!"

"We…We need an object's shadow!" Shadow Pop sputtered. The mound split in two and prepared to crush the red Shadow.

"Pippito Purito Puritan Peperuto!" Pop quickly chanted, "Stop time!"

Pop's spell did the trick. Just before the mound could connect, it was frozen with time itself. Pop helped her Shadow up and in assisting her out of the area to find a tree without the red patterns. By the time they found one, Pop's spell had worn off and the animated trees and mounds were once again on them. Shadow Pop managed to touch the inanimate tree's shadow and warped off with Pop just moments before the trees and mounds could kill them.

* * *

_**Near the Maho-Dou…**_

* * *

Pop and Shadow Pop emerged from the shadow of a tree. The ordeal had left them traumatized and, in Shadow Pop's case, wounded. But Pop now wanted to know what went on and why Shadow Pop seemed to know about the monsters that had attacked them.

"Shadow Pop?" Pop began. She looked at her Shadow, who was barely able to stand. Blood dripped down from her arms and shoulders from where she was struck. "Let's get you inside."

Pop wasted no time in getting her Shadow inside the Maho-Dou. When she entered, she was greeted by the other Ojamajos and their Shadows, though she saw Doremi/Shadow Doremi sleeping soundly on a few arranged chairs. Everyone looked on in disbelief and shock.

"P-Pop-chan-?" Hazuki began, aghast.

"M-minna!" Pop called, "We-we were a-a-attac-cked b-by something and-and-and-!"

"Calm down, Pop-chan!" Aiko spoke up, "Please! Calm down!"

Shadow Aiko looked at Shadow Pop, who was breathing heavily and holding onto Pop's back. "What happened?!" she demanded, "WELL?! What. The. F**k. HAPPENED?!"

"Shadow Ai-chan?" Shadow Hana began, "Don't you think we should get Shadow Pop-chan to the others before we interrogate Light Pop?"

"We'll go as a team," Onpu said. She then turned toward Doremi. "I'll wake her up."

Onpu got out her tap and transformed. "Pretty Witchy Onpu-chi!"

"Must you say that every time you transform?" Shadow Onpu face-palmed.

Onpu just sighed. "Pururun Purun Fami Fami Faa! Bucket of water, come out!"

The bucket Onpu called for appeared on the floor. The Shadow Ojamajos who were awake except –Shadow Momoko- looked at it and snickered. "Mind if I-?" Shadow Hazuki asked.

"I don't trust you with it," Onpu replied. She then splashed the water onto Doremi's sleeping form. She didn't even stir.

"I've heard of heavy sleeping, but this is ridiculous!" Shadow Hazuki deadpanned. She, Shadow Aiko, Shadow Hana, Shadow Onpu, and even Hana burst out laughing.

"Hana-chan!" Aiko shouted.

"Fufufufu! Gomen ne, Hahaha! Minna- Hahaha! -san!" Hana said through her laughter.

Shadow Momoko growled. She cast a spell of her own that summoned a plastic glove. It then slapped everyone who laughed. "URUSAI!" she shouted, "IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, SHADOW POP-CHAN IS HURT!" She cleared her throat. "**SO I SUGGEST WE ALL GO ON AND TAKE HER SOMEPLACE WHERE SHE CAN GET SOME HEALING!**"

Everyone froze in shock. Shadow Momoko hadn't been this loud and forceful in months, leading them to guess that maybe she had finally had enough.

Shadow Onpu glanced over at Shadow Momoko and then at Shadow Pop. "Shadow Momo-chan is right, minna-san," she said grimly, "And the sooner we wake Shadow Doremi-chan and Light Doremi, the better." Shadow Onpu used her magic and conjured a taser. "This will wake them for sure!"

"Whoa whoa whoa…WHOA!" Aiko shouted. She immediately grabbed Shadow Onpu's arm. "I'm not gonna to let you use _that_ thing on Doremi-chan!"

"You could hurt them even more than their merging did!" Momoko added.

Hana and Hazuki put themselves in between Doremi and Shadow Onpu. "Momo-chan is right!" Hana shouted.

"Isn't Shadow Doremi your friend too?" Hazuki asked.

"Why do you have to be so reckless?!" Onpu half shouted, half demanded.

"Do any of you have a better idea?" Shadow Onpu wrenched her arm out of Aiko's grip. "Hands off!"

"As much as it pains me to say this," Shadow Hazuki began, "but I'm going to have to be in agreement with the Light Beings. We don't know what that thing will do to Shadow Doremi-chan in her present state."

"She's soaked too," Shadow Hana added, "Wouldn't that make the shock worse?"

Doremi/Shadow Doremi fell off the chairs they were sleeping on and landed with an audible thud. "OUCH!" Doremi shouted.

"Called it!" Shadow Aiko shouted, "I so f**king called it!"

"If you're done acting like idiots," Pop, coming out of her stupor, began, "Let's get Shadow Pop some help, okay?!"

The Shadow Ojamajos looked at each other and then at their Light Halves. They then looked at the now-unconscious Shadow Pop, who was still being carried on Pop's back.

"Give her to us," Shadow Aiko said, "We'll take her to the –ugh!- Light Witches ourselves!"

"We're going with you," Onpu insisted, "We're in this together, even if most of us don't like it!"

"I'll take Light Hana with us," Shadow Hana stated. Hana smiled at her Shadow's comment.

"But I'll be taking the scenic route," Shadow Doremi said bitterly. She brought out her shadow poron and used magic to dry herself off. "I don't want Light Doremi knowing how to-"

"I already know how you do it," Doremi interrupted, "It'll be easier if we all go via shadow."

"We're not taking our Light Halves with us!" Shadow Onpu, Shadow Aiko, and Shadow Hazuki declared indignantly.

"Then I guess some of us will take the scenic route too then!" Pop retorted.

"I could use some fresh air," Shadow Momoko said.

"You're not going traveling with them alone, Shadow Momo-chan!" Shadow Onpu

Shadow Momoko glared daggers at Shadow Onpu, causing the purple Shadow to back off with her head hung. Everyone else shook their heads at the sight and went their own ways to Majo Ririka's home. Shadow Hazuki, Shadow Aiko, and Shadow Onpu melted into the darkness and warped there in a heartbeat. Shadow Hana took her Light Half through the same route and got there in no time as well. Everyone else transformed and got on their brooms to fly through the cold, winter air.

It had begun snowing again. Pop was going to carry her Shadow there, but Shadow Doremi insisted she carry her instead since she was "her big sister". Pop reluctantly agreed. By then, the snow was coming down in a blizzard, prompting the girls to use magic to repel the elements.

* * *

_**At Majo Ririka's residence…**_

* * *

The Ojamajos, along with Shadow Momoko and Shadow Pop, got there faster than they thought. Majo Ririka's house had been heavily modified since they last visited; not only had many extra rooms been added, but a few extra floors were on top of it too. It reminded them of a mansion.

The girls went on a limb and guessed that the Witches using the house as a refuge from Majo Isabelle's rule did this so as to make it more accommodating. One of the extra rooms gave the impression of a lab much like the Magic Research Center while another reminded them of the Majo Kai Kindergarten.

The girls rushed inside immediately and wasted no time in handing Shadow Pop off to Majo Heart. She was apprehensive at first, but she did what was needed and gave the red Shadow a look. In the meantime, the Ojamajos decided to find out if Dela had saved anyone else while the Shadow Ojamajos, including Shadow Hana, kept their distance from everyone else.

"Any idea why those Shadow Ojamajos are here?" Majo Vanilla asked. Her tone carried a fair bit of venom.

"They're just here to keep Shadow Pop company," Doremi replied.

"Can you tell us in detail how it's going between you and your Shadow?" Majo Sloane asked, "I've never heard of a person getting along with their Shadow before! Oh, there are so many things I've got to ask her!"

Doremi nodded her head, but it was clear Shadow Doremi didn't want anything to do with the chat. They were led to another room by the Witch, leaving Majo Vanilla as the only full-fledged Witch with the girls.

Pop watched as Majo Vanilla turned to Momoko. She decided against listening in on their conversation. At the same time, the other Ojamajos –sans Hana- went off to visit other the parts of the house/mansion and see who else has since joined the refugees. Ultimately, Pop approached the Shadow Ojamajos; she made sure to keep her guard up.

"Uh, minna?" Pop asked, "Can I speak with Shadow Hana? Alone?"

The Shadow Ojamajos glared at Pop. "And why do you want to speak to me?" Shadow Hana replied bitterly, "Want to rub it in that my best friend is hurt?"

Pop shook her head. "That thing that attacked us…it had red patterns like circuitry. Shadow Pop-"

Shadow Hana's eyes went wide. Immediately, she covered her ears with her hands. "I do not want to speak of it! I do not want to speak of it! I do not want to speak of it!" She walked to the opposite corner. "I do not want to speak of it! I do not want to speak of it! **I do not want to speak of it!**"

Pop looked at Shadow Hana with shock and horror and then at the other Shadow Ojamajos, who were now even angrier than before. "Gomennasai! I-I didn't-!"

"You sure as hell didn't!" Shadow Aiko burst out, "There's a reason Shadow Hana-chan and Shadow Pop-chan refuse to speak of that incident!"

"We barely got them to tell us even a smidgen of what happened," Shadow Onpu added, "What makes you think she'll tell someone like _you_ anything?!"

Pop took a step back. She hadn't thought of that at all. And yet, she seemed on very good terms with Hana. Apparently, just because she was being nice with one person doesn't mean she'll act the same around others. She had even proven that repeatedly already.

"If you so much as bring up another bad memory in _ANY_ of us-!" Shadow Aiko threatened.

"Shadow Ojamajos!" Majo Vanilla called. At once, Shadow Aiko, Shadow Hazuki, and Shadow Onpu turned ad faced the Elder Witch. "Need I remind you that you're within earshot of several powerful Witches who aren't forgiving of your past misdeeds?"

"Touché," Shadow Aiko replied bitterly. She then turned back to Pop. "Don't bother us again."

Pop walked away from the Shadow Ojamajos in despair. "Sorry for asking." She found herself walking up to Hana.

"Hana-chan thinks she can-!" Hana began, but Pop interrupted her.

"No, Hana-chan. Even though you and Shadow Hana are on friendly terms, I think it'll just make things worse."

Pop left the room and wandered around the house/mansion. By the time she returned to the first room, she had found out that Oyajide, Majo Pi, Majo Pon, and the entire Majo Kai Kindergarten had been saved. Atarimeko's parents had also been saved too. Even Count Ojijide had been saved. And it was from him that Pop discovered that the King of the Wizard World had been taken, but not before allowing several of his subjects to escape from Majo Isabelle's rule. Oyajide revealed that the FLAT4 know about what happened but had been told to stay out of the way, despite what they were capable of.

The news saddened Pop. Ojijide and Oyajide's tales have assured her that Mahoutsukai Kai has already fallen to Majo Isabelle; she was now free to attack an unsuspecting Ningen Kai whenever she pleased. The red Ojamajos now had to find a way to break the news to the others who haven't heard yet. She ultimately decided against it since she was certain they were going to tell them anyway. Once she made that decision, Pop returned to the clinic to check up on Shadow Pop. She was tempted to ask Hana and Shadow to accompany her, but with Shadow Hana still repeating her mantra and Hana trying to coax her out of it, she deemed it best to leave them be.

Shadow Pop was breathing gently and steadily on a cot. Majo Heart was standing next to Majo Pi and Majo Pon. Majo Rika was sitting next to the door on her own chair.

"How is she?" Pop asked, "Is it serious?"

"Thankfully, no," Majo Heart replied, "She has a broken rib and several bruises, but that's all." Majo Heart shook her head. "She'll be up and about in a few days, but she will need as much rest as she can.

"What I'd like to know is what attacked her in the first place and where."

Pop gulped. "I was there when it happened. Shadow Pop was playing a cruel prank on me for reasons I don't know and we landed in this out-of-the-way place on the outskirts of town. We don't even know what it was, but Shadow Pop seemed to have run into it before. I tried asking Shadow Hana about it since she likes to hang out with Shadow Pop, but-"

"That's enough," said Majo Heart, "If you don't know what it was, then you don't have to explain any further."

Pop said nothing and simply nodded. She then returned to the main room.

By then, Doremi had already returned from talking with Majo Sloane and was sitting on a chair. Majo Vanilla and Momoko had long since ceased their chat and were now minding their own business. Hana and Shadow Hana were chatting with each other, though the other Shadow Ojamajos were keeping a close eye on her.

Pop could think of nothing else to do other than return home and get a good night's rest. She had another day of school tomorrow, as did the others. And hopefully, Shadow Doremi would actually behave herself and not get Doremi, Momoko, and Hana in trouble again. Until then, all she could do was wait and hope that something delays Majo Isabelle's inevitable attack long enough for them to get their plans going.

"Minna," Pop began, "I'm…I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Pop turned toward the door and prepared to leave. She was stopped by Doremi.

"Pop-chan?" Doremi began, "Um, I, uh…"

"Let me say it," Shadow Doremi interrupted. She cleared her throat. "I'd like to take a walk and get some fresh air, go the scenic route to your house, that kind of thing."

Pop's eyes went wide. She then got into a defensive position. "What are you-?"

"Pop-chan!" Doremi called, "Shadow Doremi isn't planning anything! If she was, then I would have-!"

Pop shook her head. "Ok. I'll trust you, Onee-chan."

Both siblings turned their heads towards the others.

"Pop-chan and I are headed home," Doremi said, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and wished them good luck as they left.

* * *

_**Three days later, in downtown Misora…**_

* * *

Doremi and Pop were taking a stroll down a sparsely populated street. Shadow Pop, who had mostly recovered by now, stayed hidden by traveling inside the shadow Pop cast.

By now, most of the snow had melted off, but another snow storm had been forecast by the news.

"Onee-chan," Pop began, "You seriously need to get Shadow Doremi under control!"

"It's not my fault Shadow Doremi is so-!" Doremi replied, but Shadow Doremi cut her off.

"Oh yes it is! It is your fault!" Shadow Doremi snickered, "'cause a truce ain't enough!"

"Shadow Doremi!" Doremi chided, "Don't forget: Whatever punishment I get is one you have to share!"

"Puuuh-lease! Those kinds of punishments are nothing compared to what Black Queen-sama give out!"

Doremi closed her eyes. Pop looked up at her older sibling and read her expression. It said it all: Doremi was looking at her Shadow's memories again and trying to see if there was some truth to Shadow Doremi's words. It didn't take long for her to come to.

"Sorry for looking through your memories again," said Doremi, "And you were right, Black Queen _does_ give out worse punishments…"

"Doesn't surprise me," Pop interjected, "Considering what she did the _first_ time we crossed her."

"Even though we did the dirty work?" Shadow Doremi smirked.

"Onee-chan?" Shadow Pop began. She emerged from Pop's shadow. "I _don't_ want to be reminded of what happened _after_ we slew our Light Halves…"

"Shadow Pop-chan! You just got back from Light Ririka's and you're still more than a little hurt from THAT encounter!"

"But she's recovered enough!" Pop angrily interjected, "Why do YOU have to act like the better one in your sisterly relationship?!"

Shadow Doremi frowned and shook her head. She didn't really care for Pop, especially since she wasn't truly her sister. However, Doremi reminded her that as long as they were merged, she does qualify to some degree. Pop didn't want to press the issue for fear that Shadow Doremi would just make things worse.

"Gomen ne, Onee-chan," Pop muttered, "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's not your fault, Pop-chan-" Doremi replied, but Shadow Doremi forced their shared body to stop and face across the street.

"Nani?"

"Skaj…" Shadow Doremi said. Her voice was devoid of its usual mischievous tone.

Across the street was the restaurant where Takeshi Hasebe's mother worked. That much was certain, but Pop, knowing from the others that Shadow Doremi and Skaj aren't on the best of terms now, feared the worst.

"How can you know that he's in there?" Shadow Pop asked, "You can't even see through the glass!"

And the red Shadow was right. Even though the lights were on, it was impossible to tell what was inside, especially from the distance of a small street.

"I just know, Shadow Pop-chan," Shadow Doremi growled, "I know those thoughts anywhere!"

"I can confirm it," Doremi added, "Shadow Doremi is…doing something similar to her telepathy, but she's not trying to get in contact…somehow?"

Pop sighed. "But why? Why would she not want to get in contact?"

"Black Queen-sama banned all telepathic contact with him long before his betrayal," Shadow Pop explained, "Personally, I don't think anyone even _wants_ to get in contact…"

Shadow Doremi shook hers and Doremi's head. "I want to talk to him…" Shadow Doremi replied, "Light Doremi and I had a talk when we struck our truce: She claimed that Skaj still likes me. I want to see if she's right…"

"Demo ne, what if she isn't?" Pop shuddered.

Shadow Doremi turned and glared at Pop. It told the red Ojamajo everything she needed to know.

"Demo ne, Shadow Doremi?" Doremi began, "We can't exactly go in there; we're not adults and I don't trust our magic to do the trick this time!"

Shadow Doremi only growled in response. Doremi and Pop exchanged looks of worry; they knew Shadow Doremi wanted to do this but still had her doubts. At the same time, Shadow Pop wanted Shadow Doremi to play it safe and not even bother going through with her plan.

* * *

_**?...**_

* * *

Doremi/Shadow Doremi entered the shop. They had been turned into a college student by Pop. At the same time, Pop and Shadow Pop, the former disguised as a hamster and the latter hiding within her shadow, slipped in unnoticed and hid in the small drawer by the door.

From their vantage point, Pop and Shadow Pop took in the scene. Sure enough, Skaj, who was wearing heavy clothing both to ward off the cold and to keep his true Shadow nature concealed, was in the restaurant. He was sitting at the counter and had apparently been drinking, as evidenced by the shot glass he was holding. The Shadow Puer Magi had already turned a bit and noticed Doremi/Shadow Doremi had entered. At the same time, Hasebe's mother stopped what she was doing and looked at the disguised Doremi/Shadow Doremi.

"Um," Shadow Doremi began, "Can I speak with the young…guy…alone?"

"You know this man?" Hasebe's mother asked.

"In a way, eh, yes, I do."

"Very well then. I will give you two some time to yourselves." Hasebe's mother stopped just before the other door. "And when you're done, can you please get him out? He may have paid extremely well for that Sake, but I don't want this place to become a bar!"

"Will do," Doremi, temporarily taking back control, promised, "But, how much has he had to drink?"

Hasabe's mother shook her head. "More than any regular person should."

And with that, Hasebe's mother withdrew behind the back door. Once she was gone, Pop noticed that Doremi/Shadow Doremi had stopped moving. She guessed that the two were talking to each other inside and debating about what to do.

"And why do you *hic* want to talk to me?" Skaj half-asked, half-demanded. He was very clearly intoxicated. "Do I just *hic* look that *hic* damn good?!"

_How old is this guy?_ Pop mentally asked herself, _Oh well, It doesn't matter. He breaks the law anyway._ She glanced at Shadow Pop. "How old do you think he is?" she whispered.

"He's around twenty," Shadow Pop whispered back, "He's not actually breaking any laws here…though that doesn't really matter to him."

Pop gave an aggravated sigh.

However, Skaj's words seemed to snap Doremi and Shadow Doremi out of their shared stupor. "Um, Skaj? It's…It's me…Shadow Doremi," the pink Shadow said, "I just wanted to-"

"Know whyyy I do this *hic* s**t?" Skaj slurred, "Y'never know how it's like with *hic* the other goddamn Shadow Puella Magi and *hic* bein' tha only mother f**kin' guy there!" He slammed his head on the counter upon the final word. "Anoother sake, please!"

_I guess Onee-chan and Shadow Doremi are in luck,_ Pop mentally noted, _Drunken people are generally easier to get information out of…most of the time._

"Demo ne, Skaj-kun?" Shadow Doremi continued, "That's not what I wanted to know!"

"Then spit that s**t *hic* out!" Skaj shouted, "It not good for teh teeth to have s**t in yer mouf!"

"Can you, um, give a hint about what happened between you and Kada the night Kada gave Shadow Momo-chan back to us?"

"Gee, I dunno!" Skaj deadpanned, "BLACKMAIL!"

At once, Skaj slammed his head down onto the counter once again. This time, he began counting sheep.

Shadow Doremi sighed and got up. "Okay, I'm done and dragging him out now!" she called.

Doremi/Shadow Doremi summoned as much strength as they could to try and heft Skaj up. Pop and Shadow Pop came out of hiding and lent their assistance. It proved easier than expected and, in no time at all, had the drunken Shadow Puer Magi outside the restaurant.

"Now what?" Pop asked, "We can't just leave him here!"

"He's made of tougher stuff than this," Shadow Doremi assured, "Besides, I want to know what he meant by 'blackmail' and I can't while we're busy worrying about where to put him!"

"Shadow Doremi," Doremi began, "Everyone has limits, including him-"

"I'm not hearing it!" Shadow Doremi burst out. She quickly took control and charged off, leaving a dazed Pop and Shadow Pop in her wake.

"Wait for us!" Pop called. Shadow Pop just gave an annoyed sigh and vanished into the shadows.

Unbeknownst to them, Skaj began stirring and then immediately sprung up as though nothing even happened. He smirked. And he snickered

"Eat your heart out, Kada…you son of a b***h!" Skaj said with a mixture of anger and joy.

* * *

_**?...**_

* * *

Doremi/Shadow Doremi, Pop, and Shadow Pop all arrived at the Mahou-dou. Majo Rika had ordered the Shadow Ojamajos to conceal themselves when their Light Halves were present so as to avoid suspicion. Shadow Pop grumbled when she had to hide too. Unfortunately, Doremi was also ordered to hide since her lack of a shadow would draw unwanted attention, much to her chagrin and Shadow Doremi's amusement.

However, Shadow Pop was feeling down about what happened earlier in the week.

_Shadow Hana-chan?_ Shadow Pop telepathically asked, _Can…Can we talk? Hopefully in…a quiet place?_

_Ok, _Shadow Hana replied.

At once, both Shadows vanished from the main floor and met just outside of Hana's room.

"Ok, Shadow Hana-chan," Shadow Pop began, "I…I want to say…!"

"Yes?" Shadow Hana replied. A hint of venom could be discerned from her tone. "Go on."

Shadow Pop hung her head. "I'm…I'm sorry about earlier! I didn't know what I was saying!"

Shadow Hana shook her head. "Yes you did," she replied, "Your words got me thinking. And you're right: I still have many reasons to hate Light Hana. Even though it doesn't change that fact that I now want to be her friend, those points you brought up…they make me want to do something about those quirks she has.

"What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry too. I put myself before our friendship and before everything we've been through! I was wrong in the end to pull such a thing…and I accept your apology."

"Arigatou, Shadow Hana-chan…demo ne, the last thing I said to you…If I would've died, then I would've spent the rest of my existence in hell regretting what I said…and you would've permanently lost a close friend. And then everyone would've lost when they went against Majo Isabelle again because they were one Shadow short! And then-!"

Shadow Pop didn't get the chance to finish her statement. Shadow Hana crouched down and gave her a hug. She then released the bewildered rose-haired Shadow from her grip. "You needed that, Shadow Pop-chan." She smiled. "And who better to give it than your partner-in-crime?"

Shadow Pop gave a huge smile of her own. "I guess I've started growing a heart myself…and I guess I kind of like it too."

Shadow Hana shed a tear. One that was both a tear of joy and a tear of pain. She was happy Shadow Pop had begun accepting Shadow Hana for her newfound changes but now feared what Black Queen was going to do once she found out that growing hearts was apparently contagious.

"Let's just keep this a secret from Black Queen-sama, okay?" Shadow Pop suggested, "What she won't know won't hurt her!"

"If you say so," Shadow Hana replied.

"Oh, by the way! I was spying on Light Pop and her family yesterday after getting out of that dump. You should've seen how much Doremi and Shadow Doremi ate!"

"Tee hee hee! It's a wonder how they even afford it!"

Both Shadows laughed at the statement. To them, it was a tender moment filled to the brim with their jerkishness, and a moment of worry for everyone else. They weren't keen on having another wedge driven between them, so the duo had to come up with ways to get around their new obstacles. But what ultimately mattered was that their partnership had been repaired and even stronger than before.

* * *

_**After the Mahou-Dou closed for the day…**_

* * *

"Thank you! Come again!" Onpu called, waving goodbye to Marina as she walked away with a necklace.

It hadn't been busy that day, but the girls were exhausted nonetheless. With their Shadows lurking around and practically threatening to burst out and cause a massive ruckus, the girls had to be constantly on guard. And Doremi being forced to sit it out only made the problem worse.

Pop watched as the Shadow Ojamajos emerged from their hiding spots. It was outright frightening the first time it happened, but seeing it on a daily basis gradually became part of the routine.

"This is…ONE…way to leave a crick in my neck!" Shadow Hazuki snarked angrily. She cracked her neck to emphasize her point, followed by her back.

"You're telling me!" Shadow Aiko retorted as she stretched her limbs.

Shadow Momoko said nothing, instead opting to slip away and into the break room. Shadow Onpu noticed and attempted to follow her until the door was slammed in her face. The purple Shadow walked off, dejected.

"Anou ne, Shadow Onpu?" Hazuki peeped.

"None of your business," Shadow Onpu hissed.

"Hazuki-chan's only trying to help!" Pop shouted, "You don't have to be mean to her!"

"Then maybe she did it just to be an asshole?" Shadow Aiko mocked.

"Because Shadow Onpu-chan _never_ does anything just to be mean!" Shadow Hazuki sarcastically added.

The orange and blue Shadows followed up with a snicker.

"**IDIOTS!**" Majo Rika shouted. Shadow Hazuki and Shadow Aiko immediately stopped laughing. "YOU AND THE OJAMAJOS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE SETTING YOUR DIFFERENCES ASIDE AND STOP MAJO ISABELLE!"

"Which is easier if we actually worked on those dumb bracelets with our Light Halves," retorted Shadow Hazuki.

Majo Rika fumed. "You know why I can't let you do that!"

"Bunyuu-chan?" Pop asked, "What if we swapped places for a bit?"

"It wouldn't work. Eagle-eyed customers would notice their lack of shadows and unwanted attention would be drawn here. You remember what happened the _last_ time that happened, don't you?"

"You almost got turned into frogs," Shadow Pop added. She and Shadow Hana had emerged from the corridor that could lead to Hana's room. "Light Onpu took the bullet and erased everyone's memories, only for everyone to lose their magic just to save her."

"I kind of liked her better when she was a cheating brat," Shadow Onpu muttered.

"The point is," Majo Rika continued, "Only the Ojamajos who are casting shadows are allowed to work!"

"Onee-chan and Skaj wore clothes that cast shadows," Pop said, "Maybe that could work?"

Majo Rika shook her head. "I've made up my mind. Besides, I'm not sure if the Shadow Ojamajos –sans Shadow Doremi for obvious reasons- are even _capable_ making some merchandise!"

"Demo ne…demo ne…" Shadow Momoko peeped. She had come out from the break room, much to everyone's surprise. "With Majo Kai under Majo Isabelle's rule, you can't get any more supplies to even make them. This place is going under no matter what." After those words, Shadow Momoko slipped back into the room.

"Shadow Momo-chan's right!" Shadow Onpu shouted, "We should-!"

"No," Shadow Doremi finally replied, "If we don't stop arguing, then we will fail. That's what being stuck with Light Doremi has forced me to accept."

There was a long silence.

"So what do we do?" Pop asked.

* * *

-End of Chapter-

* * *

**A/N: It has been a very long time since I've updated this. And it will likely be a long time before I update it again. If any of you actually want to make a page for this over on TvTropes, then be my guest.**

**I should also note another thing as well: Skaj was 20 years old and the area is set in Japan. I will let you do the research from there.**


End file.
